The Invader's Last Hope
by shadow of eyes
Summary: The Tallest lied...It been 20 years since they tricked Zim, but what will happened when they come to earth? This is a sequel of my other story, "The Fall of the Invaders" Read that first unless you want spoilers. Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Invader Zim. This is purely fiction.
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

**RED TALLEST**

"Hey Purple, we are almost there."

I said looking out the window of the Massive.

I saw the planet which they called earth. It was blue and green, with bits of white scattered about. As the sun came around the corner it shined like a marble. For a planet it was relatively beautiful, but as beautiful as Irk, or the massive, or dare I say...Myself.

"I still don't understand why we're coming here." said Purple who was snacking at some donuts.

Purple always ate when he was nervous or sad or mad or whatever emotion really. He ate a lot, which raised the question on how he stayed so skinny.

I mean we don't even walk, we float. How does he stay so skinny.

Purple stared at me waiting for me to answer his question.

"Some of the most important dignitaries in the universe are coming here for this peace meeting."

I looked a Purple and said,

"Plus, I didn't want Zim and his cohorts coming after us for not showing up."

Zim. He was always nuisance before, but now he was terrifying.

The truth was after that look he gave me, on that video call, I did not want to anywhere near him.

Or his wife.

Or Tak.

Or Tak's husband.

They were a force not to be recon with.

The way those two women screamed at us. It burned my antenna to hear such foul and vulgar language.

If it weren't for their kids being in the room, we might have imploded from their rage.

Zim had changed a lot over the last 20 years, he got married, he has a daughter (Still quite not sure on how that happened) and most of all...He got tall, really tall.

He and Tak are both taller. Taller than us, and we're the tallest!

I looked back at the planet. I said to a solider standing by,

"Get our personal voot ready and prepare our guard."

I stared at Purple. "What will we do when we get down there."

I gaze back out the window and said,

"I don't know what we will do but, we will try our best not to get on Zim and his wife's bad side."

"But aren't we already on their bad side by making them thinking we were dead for 20 years?" Purple asked.

"I mean even more on their bad side."

The Irken solider ran in and said, "My Tallest your voot is ready as is your guard."

"Good prepare for departure to the planet's surface. Let go see Zim."

I hope really hope Zim is not too mad at us.

Or it more likely be the end of us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**ZIM**

"If this wasn't a peace meeting I be kicking their asses back to Irk."

I said to Gaz as I got the landing pads ready for their ship to land.

She responded, "I would too if they lied to me for 20 years."

Gaz said picking up a holo-computer.

"Although, they were the best years of my life." I said looking up at Gaz.

She smiled at me. I leaned in a kissed her.

The bes two things I ever did was marring Gaz and...

"Ewwwwwwww! Mommy! Daddy! That's gross!"

I pulled away to see Zia standing in the doorway. She ran up to us and gave a hug.

In all my life I never expected to not only have a wife, but a beutiful daughter.

She is almost 7 years old. Her birthday was actually 3 days away. Boy, she is going to love her present.

I smiled at her.

She looked up at me and said,

" Daddy do I have to stand next to you on stage?" she asked.

She had always been quite shy, this may be the thing to bring her out of her shell.

Plus with her on stage there is less likly chance of me, swearing at them.

I responded, "Honey, you and your couien, have both human and irken blood, so have you on stage with me, it will make things go smoothly."

"Plus I can't do this with out my little girl."

She smiled and said, "Okay Daddy."

"Look out!" a voice yelled coming down the hallway.

A quick zoom and I was knocked over. I look to see my 6 year old nephew lying on top of me.

"Tagien!" I heard Tak scream.

She and Dib ran up to me.

"I so sorry Zim. We were telling stories and talking about the PAK and then, ZOOM, he was out of here."

I look at Tagien, he redrew the legs back into the PAK.

"Whoa, what a rush! Let's do it again!"

An almost simuonatious, "No!" came out of everyone.

Tagien got up and walk up to Zia and hugged her,

"Hey Z what's up?"

She laughed, "Appearantly you."

We all laughed at what she said, although I don't think she meant it to be a joke. I looked at the two kids,

"Well they will be here in one hour, so I kind of have a suprise for you two." The both smiled in excitement.

I gave them each a box,

"These are just like the one we wore as kids, but I modifed it to you two."

They both ran to the bathrooms to go try it on.

Tagien was the first one out. He uniform was purple and had the basic look, but a pendant of the irken letter, T, on it.

He could pull of a irken soilder, well sort of. His skin was green, had no nose, and three fingers, but his eyes looked just like his father, he had no anttena, he had ears and a head of long black hair.

Then Zia step out and said, "How do I look?"

I smiled to see her.

Her uniform was actulaly my old one, with a bit of ajustments. She looked a lot like her mother. She was absolutely beautiful.

She was definatlily different, she had pale skin, five fingers, bright red eyes and two antenna came out her light pink hair.

I smiled.

Gaz said, "Honey you look amazing!" She smiled and twirled around in the pink uniform.

I looked toward the clock, "Irk, we got to get outside, the ceremony is about to start."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my I present our ambassador to other worlds...Zim."

The annoncer to stepped to the side, Zia, Tak, Tagien, and I walked on stage.

"It has been 20 years since we belived our race to be wiped out, but it wasn't till a week ago we found out that, were held prisoner, and escaped."

I told the lie that we devised so that they wouldn't be attacked on sight.

I personally couldn't care less but... I looked down a Zia who grabbed my hand. She didn't need to see that.

I continued to speak, "Next week is the offical peace meeting of the universe and they intend to attend. Now may present..."

The sound of the voot landing behind us was deafening.

When the enginge finally turned off, I said, "Leaders of the planet Irk, The Almighty Tallest."

The voot opened up. They hovered out with four irken soldiers.

The crowd cheered.

They hovered up to me, and said, "Hello Zim."

I hadn't even relized but, Tak and I was taller than them. When they saw this the small soilders looked at us, wondering what was going on.

"Hello My Tallest, I welcome you to earth." Tak said.

I felt Zia hand left mine, she slowly approached them and said, "Hello ...My...name...is...Zia...Welcome to...Earth." She held up a box of candy that she was holding.

The tallest looked back a one another and looked back at Zia. "Thank you young one."

They took the box and she ran right back behind me.

The crowd went "Awwww".

Then Tagien steped up, "Hi my name is Tagien, these are some irken candy that me and my mom made. Welcome to our planet!" He smiled entusaticly and gave them their box.

"Thank you." said Red. Tagien walk back to his mother.

Purple hover towards the center stage and said, "As a give for earth, we have brought, the Legna plants for you." They hovered in three trays of the plants.

The crowd cheered, knowing that this could help them as people greatly.

I steped forward. "It time we show you were you will be staying until the meeting."

The crowd cheered as wave goodbye. The Tallest followed us inside.

So far they have not made me want to killed them.

Only mane them so far. But the day is still young.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TAK**

"This way, please." said Zim as we walked down the hall.

He scanned his card and opened a door and began to enter into the room.

Zia was the first one in the room.

She to one look and yelled, "Mommy! I did it! I stood on stage and everything!"

I walked in to see Gaz and Dib standing front of the area they had set up for The Tallest.

Zia ran up to Gaz, and hugged her.

"Oh sweetie! I so proud of you." She smiled and patted her head being careful not to mess with her antenna.

Tagien walked up to Dib, "I did what was suppose to do, now can I have..."

Dib pulled out the Game Slave 5, which was immetidatly swipe from his hand, by Tagien.

"Thanks Dad. I was almost to the final level of Vampire Piggy Slayer 8."

"The kid's after my own heart." said Gaz pulling her Game Slave 5 from her purse.

"Beat it about 2 hours ago."

Zim walked in with The Tallest and their guard who was still baffled at our height.

Gaz glared at them as they entered the room, and said,

"Hey kids, why don't you go see if you can find GIR and Mimi, tell them that The Tallest are here."

The two kids nodded and ran off yelling, "GIR! Mimi! Where are you? Our parents want you!"

I closed the door and locked it. We didn't want the kids to see this.

* * *

"Wow this is...Wow..." Red looked at the bio-spheric dome we had set up for them,

"Like it? " I asked.

"We made it to emulate the conditions of Irk. It's the closest thing we could feel to it since we thought it was gone." Zim scorned.

Purple stuttered, "Well...I... I mean we..."

"Shut the hell up and listen." Gaz said.

"You do what kind of hell you put them personally through?" Dib said scorning them.

Red responded, "Well, no..."

I interupted, "Here, let me show you."

I pulled up the bottom of my shirt to reveal a huge scar running across my stomach.

It was burned into my stomach as a reminder of the stupidest thing had ever I did. And I did it for them.

They stared in horror, not knowing the extent of their misdeeds.

"Do know what it's like to have a plasma granande blow up in your hands? Well I do, all because of you two and your lies! Because of you I almost lost my life and would have left him alone!"

Purple spoke, "Wait ...we..."

"You what?" said Dib, "You're sorry. You didn't mean it. You beg for forgiveness. We don't trust your words after the stunt you pulled."

Zim took a step toward them. Their guard got in a protection formation.

Zim looked down at them and said,

"A least you can tell us why? Can't you?"

They looked at Zim and at us.

Red sighed, "Zim, they may not be the best reasons but, here they are."

He took a deep breath in and said, "Zim, from the momment you were spawned, you had been increadibly brilliant when it came to theories and other worlds but, when you came to destuction, you're PAK malfunctions, a lot.

This lead us to belive you to be broken and as a broken irken you must be eliminated. So we decided to have you self-eliminate. But it didn't work and you fixed yourself..."

"No I didn't. She did."

Zim reached his hand out to Gaz, who quickly grabbed it.

The Tallest, they looked at Zim and Gaz, holding hands and smiling at each other,

"She is what fixed me. She is my salvation. She gave me everything, love, family, and a home."

"And what did you give me? False hope and a knife in the back."

Gaz glared at them, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Red nodded, and the guards stood down.

He hovered toward Zim and said,

"We shouldn't have done what we have done."

"We understand this, so I will say we're sorry and throw ourself at you mercy."

He and and Purple bowed their heads down like they were about to get hit.

Zim looked down at them and smiled, "

Get up! As much as I would like to hit you...It wouldn't make me much of a host to you our visitors. "

Wow.

Zim had something that I had not expected.

He was showing mercy, proving he was the better man, or should I say Irken.

I been asking the same question for 20 years and I'm still not sure what it is.

Gaz looked at him and smiled, probably thinking the same thing I was.

The Tallest straightend up,

"You don't want to hurt us?" asked Purple.

Zim smirked, "No, not at the current moment. Now, shall we go inside, before I get the urge to?"

I walked over to the door and unlocked it knowing, Zia and Tagien would want to come too.

As I opened the door, GIR rocketed in on his jets with Mimi running after him.

GIR screamed, "Mastah! I comin!"

CRASH!

Next thing I knew Zim was buried under the two robots.

Zia and Tagien came running in,

"GIR get off Uncle Zim!" Tagien yelled.

Mimi grabbed GIR's foot, and dragged him out of the room,

"Sorry for the disruption, My Tallest."

She walked over to me and said, "I will be in repair with GIR."

"Daddy are you alright?" Zia asked as she helped him up.

"I think so...Thanks for finding them sweetie."

She hugged him.

"Shall we?" I said.

Zim placed his hand in and walked in to the dome.

Tagien ran past Zia and said, "Race ya!"

She giggled and ran past him and jumped in.

"No fair Z!" Tagien complained as he made his way through.

Gaz and Dib walked in next.

I nodded to The Tallest, "Well aren't you going in?"

They looked at each other.

Purple said, "Well...Whoa! What are you doing?"

I began pushing them into the sphere.

"Wait stop! Were not ready!" Red yelled

" just a cloaking field."

I shoved them in.

Their personal guard jumped in after them.

I jumped in after them.

Boy, were about to get a suprise. Big Time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**GAZ**

I loved this place.

I don't quite know why thought.

I walked down the path that had been set going in multiple directions.

Zim and Tak didn't design this place for those pompus fools they have for leaders, it was designed for us, and our eventual families.

After Zim and Tak exposed themselves, it took the press about 5 years to figure out who they were diguised as and where they lived. They eventualy got tired of it and they wanted somewhere more private to be with us. So they compressed the base and moved it in the quite of night.

It now rested hidden deep withen the ground, under neath the Membrane science labs.

I didn't start living here until, Zim had grown the nerve to ask me. Dib soon followed.

I walked down to the garden filled with the exotic plants of the Irken homeworld. I stepped over to the small violet plant that looked a closed clam. I thought back to the day I first saw this plant.

"Ok can I open my eyes now?" I asked Zim as he guilded me through the paths of the bio-spheric dome.

"Almost." he said with a chuckle.

We took a few more steps forward and stopped.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." he said.

I opened my eyes. "Oh...Wow..."

I stared in wonder at the garden that sat before me.

"This is a garden I made with cloned plants of my home world." He said touching a light pink flower. It began to glow and float toward the sky.

I walked around the garden, staring at the exotic plants, when one caught my eye.

"What's this?" I pointed to the small purple plant. "It looks like a clam shell." I said.

Zim walked over. "This is called the Cuxtali Buntrila. Or if you prefere english to Irken..."

He rubbbed the back of the purple clam looking bloom. It began to open up like a lily. It was black on the inside with thousands of sparkles. It looked like the night sky.

In the center sat a sparkling ring, and a strange little device.

"In english it translates to "The Bloom of the Galaxy." It is one of the rarest flower in the universe, just like you."

He sat down on one knee.

"I don't know much on how they do this on earth, but I do understand it involves a ring and me being on one knee."

I covered my mouth at what he was saying.

"Gaz Membrane, from the moment we touched, I knew we we're meant to be together, so I ask you now..."

He took off his gloves and grabbed my hand. "Will you do me the greatest honor in the universe and marry me?"

Tears rolled down my face, he frowned.

"I didn't insult you, did I? Oh Irk! I knew I did it wrong..."

"Yes Zim...I will marry you."

He looked at me, relizing I was smiling. They were tears of joy.

I grabbed the ring from the plant and placed it on my left hand. I never thought I do that in my life.

Zim smiled. He jumped up to me and kissed me.

After the kiss, I looked down at the small device still inside the rare and beutiful flower.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Zim walked over, picked it up, and said, "On Irk when a couple is to be bonded, or as you call it married, the bride and groom recive a marking, burnt into their skin, as a comitment to defend and honor each other for all eternality."

"Oh like a tatoo?" He nodded.

I pulled up my left sleeve and Zim did the same.

The small device began to float, and with a little laser, it began to burn in the markings.

It spiraled and curved in such a beutiful way, like ivy or lace. Zim and I placed our arms next to each other, the designs melted into each other.

I looked at Zim and smiled. I lean in and kissed him, my soon to be husband, Zim.

* * *

Now I remeber why it is my favorite place in the world.

I took off my long sleeved jacket revealing my dark purple tank top, but more importiantly it showed the burn marks running down my left arm.

I walked up to the bloom of the galaxy, and rubbed it's back. The bloom spread wide, revealing the tiny star like sparkles.

"Hey I think were lost."

I turned around to see the Tallest floating down the path.

I tapped the bloom and it went back to it's clam shape.

"Hey, it's Zim's human." said Purple.

I glared back at them, with fury in my eyes.

"I mean wife." he corrected.

My glared sofened, and I said, "You took a wrong path. This path leads to our house and the one nearest to the left, leads to Tak and Dib's house."

The looked confusely at me.

"Wait, all of you live here?" asked Red.

"Well this is the only place to escape the media. So yeah we live here. We have a seprate house set up for you two in the center."

They sighed in relief.

I walked toward them, and said, "If you follow me I can show you where you will stay."

The hovered by me into the garden.

"Is this Zim's garden?" Red asked.

"Yes but he gave it to me as a engagment present." Red turned around and looked at my left arm, and the burn marks that swirled around it.

He nudged at Purple to look. "Whoa...He did everything by the book." said Purple surprised.

"He did the marks on his arm too?" Red asked.

I nodded and said, "He also did an irken bonding cermony as well." I began to recap the details of our wedding.

* * *

"Gaz, you look beutiful!" Tak said as she got my vail on my head.

I smiled at my my best friend, and soon to be sister in law.

"So when are you two getting hitched?"

She smiled and said, "About 2 months, but that's enough about me. Today is your day, and I think you're ready."

I turned to the fullbody mirror.

My mother's wedding dress fit like a glove, the only dress in history that I will ever wear that isn't black or purple. I was white sleevless and frilled down at the bottom. The designs of the dress matched the burns of the bonding design perfectly. My long purple hair was put in a bun with a few loose strands here and there, with a vial flowing down my back. Tak held out a silver neclace that small light in it, it didn't glow though.

"On Irk, the bride would wear this on her bonding night, it would light up when she touched her one. This is one of the most sacerd cermonies and we want to do it right." she said as she placed it on me.

I hugged her and said, "Thank you."

A knock came a the door. "Come in." I said.

Dad entered the room and gasped, "Oh my darling daughter, you look beautiful."

I smiled and hugged my father.

"It's time." he said a little teary.

I walked out of the doorway of the my old house, got in a car and we made our way to Mystical Hill.

When we arrived I saw that both the bride and the grooms rows were filled.

In my row I saw Shadowhog, Mortos Der Soulstealler, even Iggens who was now in a wheelchair after the brain damage he indured at prom.

In Zim side sat GIR, Mimi, a horrbile ham beast, and Mr. Mackey.

Former classmates were scatter about both rows.

The in front of the aiel was Tak , my maid of honor, and Dib, the best man.

In the center stood President Man our officary, and Zim dressed in a suit, and wore a headband simular to the necklace, Tak gave me.

The music started to play and I began to walk with my father as Moofy, the girly ranger, layed peddles in my path.

The basic ceremony took an hour, and the irken part took up 20 minutes. It was fairly simple to wed on Irk, all you had to do is wear the necklaces and repeat a poem in Irken.

If I knew what it meant at the time, I would probably slapped Zim.

Then finally we took each others hands, and the lights began to glow. The crowed went, "Ooooooooo" at this.

We pulled in and kissed each other with a great passion. When we seperated, President Man said, "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Nekri." Zim and I thought the last name was cacthy, so we kept it. It was one of the happiest days of my life.

* * *

They looked suprised as I finished.

"Why did he include Irken cermony?" asked Red.

"You, and the rest of the empire, he did it to comemmorate you. As did Tak when she got married"

They looked at me, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, we better get going." I said.

They hovered behind me as I walked down the the twisting path making our way toward what we called, The Dragon's Liar, the place were they would be staying.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DIB**

"Dad! Uncle Zim! Come on were almost there!" Tagien yelled at us.

Zia yelled from down the path, "I win!"

Tagien turned around and sighed, "One of these days Zia, I'm going to beat you in a race!"

She responded, "I like to see you try."

Tagien ran down the path.

"Dib were we ever that completive?" Zim asked.

"No, well besides the you wanting to rule the world, and I wanting to stop you."

Zim and I began laughing.

"I can't believe we used to be like that." I said still laughing a little bit.

We walked down the path to the clearing of the dragon's lair.

Zia and Tagien were running around the yard in front of the house they set up for their guest. Tak was sitting against an Irken tree that dropped Sudga fruit. It's taste a lot like cheese puffs.

Tagien was pulling out his PAK legs, again.

Tagien explained to Zia, "It's like dropping another leg down and it will support you. It's pretty hard to walk with them so you might want to..."

"You mean like this." Zia said pulling out her PAK legs and climbing the trees around her.

Tagien growled, "No fair!"

Zim laughed, "She may not look it but she knows Irken tech. That's why I giving her this for her birthday."

He pulled out a hologram genorator and turned it on. The hologram took the form of a small voot.

"Her own voot?" I asked.

"Yup. I won't let her fly it without me for a while, but once she's got it, she could fly anywhere. With in reason of course."

I looked at Zia and Tagien.

Man, I never thought I would actually have kids, since Tak is an alien. But I will never forget the day our lives changed forever.

* * *

"Hey Gaz." Tak said, "How did the doctor visit go?"

Gaz had been getting sick a lot, so finally Zim took her to the doctor.

Last I saw them Zim nearly had his eyes clawed out, trying to get her into the car.

I looked at my sister, and Zim as they walked in the door.

They had a weirld look on their face. It kind of looked something like a mix of, confusion, terror, and excitement.

Gaz looked nervous, which is really weird for Gaz.

She took a step forward and said,"Tak, Dib, you might want to sit down."

I sat on the sofa with Tak right next to me.

God, Gaz don't be sick.

"I went to the doctor and...well...I don't quite know how it's possible...but."

She grabbed Zim's hand for contort.

Oh god! She is sick! We have to find a cure. We have to...

"I'm pregnant."

The words hit me like a bullet.

"WHAT?!" Tak and I said at the same time.

She looked at us with the same weird look and said, "Yeah, I didn't think it to be possible either."

I nervously asked, "How far along?"

Gaz whispered, "About 3 months."

We kept up the banter until I notice, Zim remained silent for the whole time.

"Is he okay?" Tak asked looking at Zim who hadn't move a musle since they got in here.

Gaz looked at him and said, "I really don't know he hadn't move his face since I told him."

She waved her hand in front of his face.

I stood up and picked up a glass of water.

"He in shock, this should help."

I dipped my finger's in the water and flicked the droppets on Zim.

His face's sizzled. "Owwww!" He yelled.

He looked around. "Thanks, I need that."

He said to me.

"Ow!" Gaz said pulling up her hand.

"Gaz, what's wrong?" Zim asked very nervously.

"My hand got wet and then it started burning." she said.

I stared in shock and said, "God, Gaz...Your body is taking on irken traits, to help the..."

I couldn't quite say it. I still couldn't wrap my brain around the concept.

Zim stared in horror and said, "I did this to you...I can never forgive myself..."

Gaz slapped him.

"You idiot! It doesn't hurt that bad. Plus, now we're on a similar playing field." She smiled.

* * *

"It's so big!" I said looking at Gaz's stomach.

She slapped my face.

She hated the fact I made a fat joke about her.

"Oh come on! You're 9 months pregnant and I still can't make just one?"

She responded with another slap.

"I would take that as a no Dib." Tak said.

For some strange reason Tak just seem to be really happy today. I don't quite know why yet, but I'll find out.

Gaz groaned, "God, I hate this. I'm freakin fat, I never feel confertable anymore."

"Well it's almost over." Tak said with a smile.

"Yeah my due date is next weeeeeeek..."

She stopped.

She looked down and yelled, "Zim! Get the car! NOW!"

I looked down. The floor was covered in water.

Wait, water? Why would there be water on the floor...

OH MY GOD! THE BABY! IT'S COMING!

"Gaz! What the matter?" He yelled from the other room.

He ran in and I yelled back, "She gone into labor! That what's a matter!"

I heard a crash of the plate that he was holding on the floor, and Zim run out the door.

Tak and I helped my sister up.

"Come on we have to get her to the hospital, and fast!"

We stepped outside to see Zim in the voot, "The car is to slow. Now come on we have to hurry!" He yelled.

We got in and flew as fast as we could.

Gaz yelled, "God! Get me there fast! This hurts like freakin' hell!"

She screamed out in pain as we flew towards the hospital.

* * *

"God! I never been more nervous in my life!" Zim said pacing back and forth.

He was so scared by the idea of Gaz being alone and him being a father.

He continued, "What I do something wrong, or something goes wrong, or it does like me, or..."

"Mr. Nekri."

He looked behind him to see a doctor, Gaz in a wheelchair holding a little pink blanket.

"Congregation's, Mr. Nekri, it a beautiful baby girl." said the doctor waving toward Gaz.

Zim slowly approached Gaz and his newborn daughter.

She peeled back the tiny pink blanket.

She was pale like Gaz, with light pink hair, two small antenna, light red eyes, and a small PAK on her back.

Gaz gently placed her in Zim's arms.

Her little hand reached up and grabbed Zim's finger.

All those worry and fears had vanished when she grabbed his finger. Zim couldn't stop smiling.

"Gaz, she is amazing." Zim kissed Gaz and looked back down a the little girl.

Tak and I stepped forward.

Tak said, "She so tiny."

I looked at Gaz and said, "Good job sis."

The doctor walked over and said, "She will need a name."

Gaz spoke up almost immediately, "Her name is Zia Emily Nekri."

The doctor nodded an went on his way.

Tak tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Let's let them have this moment."

As we walked out of the room, Zim gentlly kissed his little girl.

Once out of the room, Tak leant in and whispered to me.

I smiled, and kissed her.

Zim wasn't going to be the only father.

* * *

I looked at Zim and said, "Man, we are luckiest men alive."

Zim nodded and smiled. "Hey Zim these two got lost on the way up here, so I think it's time we should put up a signs with directions."

We looked behind us to see Gaz and the Tallest.

They hovered forward toward the house, "Yeah I probably should do that."

Red looked at Zia and Tagien play.

"Your daughter, is doing quite well with her PAK. When did you teach her to do that?"

Zim looked at her, "She figured it out about 5 minutes ago."

They stared in shock. "Ever since she was little she had a knack for irken tech." Gaz said, looking at Zia.

Zim walked in front of the Tallest.

"This is where you will be staying. Welcome to The Dragon's lair." said Zim leading them in.

Gaz yelled, "Zia! Tagien!, Come on, it's time for lunch."

Zia came down from the tree tops and retracted the PAK legs.

Tagien just sat in the air.

"Are you stuck?" asked Tak.

He nodded in embarrassment.

Tak came up with her own PAK legs and said, "Don't worry belive it or not I use to have the same problem. "

She began messing with the wires on Tagien's PAK. She smiled an plugged in a wire. His legs retracted his legs into his PAK.

"Loose wire. Happens all the time."

I smiled at my family, and walked over to them.

I grabbed Tak and Tagien's hands, and smiled.

We walked down toward our house.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**PURPLE TALLEST**

We walked into the house unit, Zim had set up.

"Wow!" said Red looking around.

I agree the place was rather impressive. The building had recharging booths, snack machines, a montior, box of games, and a holo-interphase.

"Zim, this is quite impressive."

Zim said, "Thank you, after expermenting with Tak's hologram diguise, I built up a DNA lock interphase."

Zia stepped toward the screen, pressed a button,UP FOR THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST."

The computer sent out two scaning droids, they scan us both and said, "Tallest Identifided, competer lock disengaged."

Zia stepped down and walked over to her father.

She yawned and said, "Daddy, I'm tired."

Zim smiled, "I take you home."

Gaz petted her head. "We will have signs placed up tomorrow. Have a good night."

Gaz said as she walked out the door.

Zim picked up Zia and said, "Please feel free to explore, I just ask you stay out of Gaz's garden, then we all get hurt. See you tomorrow."

Zia lifted her head of Zim's shoulder and said drowsly, "Good night, my Tallest."

Zim walked out the door and closed it.

* * *

An day had gone by, I grabbed out the human candy and began eat it while Red, messed with the holo-interphase.

I looked at Red after and said, "The little one is quite sweet for giving us this candy."

Red replied, "Yeah, but did you see how she handled her PAK after five minutes of just learning how to do it, plus how she managed this holo-interphase?"

"Yeah, she must be quite inteligent for a cross breed." I said.

"Yes but there's something different about her. She seems to understand tech before even touching it."

The words hit me hard, "It's just like... the old irken legend."

I looked at Red, "You can't be serious, that's just a fairy tale they tell smeets."

He hovered over to the holo-interphase. "TELL ME THE IRKEN LEGEND OF THE HARKEN."

The interphase did a visual surrounding, hologram. It began the story.

* * *

_Once the Irken race was not ruled by the Tallest, it was ruled by the Harken. The Harken were Irken's with the abiltiy to manipulate and understand anything around them. Their power was unquestionable and all powerful. Under their rule, Irken life progressed with great as time went by the Harken began to die out. The last Harken leader, Harken Aiz, was dying, and said with his dying breath, "The next Harken shall appear in 3000 years time, but the power they posses shall rule not one but two worlds. Look for this power in the cross of beings and the mark of light, hidden in the dark." At these last words, the Irken race thought they needed to invade other worlds until the next Harken arrived so they could rule more that one world. But they lacked an leader, so they chose Invader White, the tallest irken at the time, to be the first Almighy Tallest. And so goes the legend of how the invaders came to be. A to this day, if a Harken is found they shall become ruler of Irk._

* * *

"If she is a Harken, the we won't rule Irk anymore." He said in full seriousness.

Red looked at me and nodded and said, "Let's confirm it first, and if she is what I think she is..."

He pulled out a comuinacator. "We can always call...him."

He laughed manically.

"Irk, if Zim's daughter is Harken..."

I was interrupted by Red with a evil glare in his eyes, "Then Zim will go down with her and will finally be rid of the malfunction."

For their sake, I hope he's wrong.

Red doesn't seem to get it, I don't enjoy hurting people.

Grabbed my bag of snacks and floated to the living room.

I can't stand much more of his craving for power.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**ZIM**

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy!" Zia said jumping up and down on our bed.

I sat up and unplugged my charging cord.

"Hey sweetie. Happy Birthday." Gaz said sitting up.

I grabbed her, tickled her, and said, "Now how old are you today? 20? 50?"

She laughed and said, "Silly Daddy I'm 8 today!" She smiled.

I heard a slight clank in the kitchen, and followed by, "Mastah Zia! I got you somethin!"

I yelled, "GIR we're in here."

The small robot ran in with a plate of waffles.

"Oh no." Gaz and I said at the same time. "Don't worry, Mimi helped him. Right Mimi?"

She moved like a shadow in to the room. "Yes madam, how you know?"

Zia shrugged her shoulders and began to eat the waffles.

"Why don't you take that to the kitchen sweetie." Gaz said.

Zia held her waffles and used her PAK legs to get to the kitchen.

"I never thought of doing that." I said.

"She seems to have like a sixth sense when it comes to tech." Gaz said getting out of bed.

"Is that normal for Irkens?"

I said, "No, well none that I have ever met."

I heard Zia yell, "Dad! Come here! The Tallest are at the door!"

I pressed a button and my clothes came on.

I ran to the door, "Hello My Tallest, what can I do for you?"

Red responded, "We would like to see the city today."

Zim looked at Zia and back up at The Tallest, "I'm sorry but could we do this tomorrow?"

Purple glared at me, "What could be more important that showing us the city?"

Zia stepped up and said, "Today is my birthday!"

They raised a eyebrow, "Birthday?"

I explained, "A birthday is celebrating one's birth and honoring them for living another year. This is her 8th year."

They both went, "Oooooooo."

Red spoke, "I suppose we could see the city tomorrow, but we want to see these festivities."

Zia grabbed two pieces of paper an handed to them.

"What's this?"

Purple said looking at the small drawings of them and the word "party" written in Irken on them.

"These are invitations, I made them for you. I drew you guys on there but, Dad is much better at drawing."

We looked at Zim.

She grabbed our hands and brought us in front of a painting on the wall.

"See, Dad is a really good artist." They stared at the painting I did at the talent show long ago.

"Zim...This is...unbelievable..." said Red looking at the painting.

Gaz stepped out of her room, with her usual black dress and red leggings on, but instead of wearing her gray long sleeve under shirt, she wore a grey under shirt that had a t-shirt look to it.

"I see you have, brought in our guess, Zia." Gaz said.

Zia smiled and nodded.

Gaz pulled out a box with blue wrapping paper, "Your grandpa couldn't make it, he had some importaint work to do, but he did send this."

Zia grabbed the box and ripped off the paper,

"Oh wow!" she smiled pulling out a pair of glasses and gloves.

"It's grandpa's virtual game system!" she said.

"Didn't he say that it wouldn't be done for months." She asked.

Gaz replied, "He told you that so you would be surprised."

She smiled.

The Tallest looked at me.

"Zim? Can you come outside for a second?" said Purple.

I nodded and went outside.

"Zim! We need a present! What do we give her?"

Zim smiled, "She likes just about anything, I'm giving her a voot I built."

They looked in awe.

Then GIR and Mimi ran by with Zia running behind them yelling, "GIR! Give me my new game back!"

Purple smiled and said, "I got it!"

He whispered to Red.

Red smiled and said, "Perfect idea Purple!"

* * *

It was time for the party.

Gaz, Zia, and I made our way to the clearing.

I blindfolded Zia so she couldn't see her present.

I removed her blindfold, as soon as Zia saw my present she screamed with joy.

She ran up to the light pink voot and looked at the irken lettering that read, Zia.

Zia looked at me and said, "Dad! You made this! For me?"

I smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Zia."

The Tallest, Tak, Dib, Tagien, GIR, and Mimi came up almost at the same time.

They saw Zia looking at the voot.

Red's eye twitched a little bit and he said, "He built her a voot."

Tak walked up to me and said, "Glad you got it done in time."

They each sat their presents on the table and sat down at the pinic table.

Zia pulled out a box from her PAK and opened it.

She walked up to our guest and said, "I know it's my birthday, but I wanted to give you all these, to say thank you."

She handed out braided charm braclets to each guest each a different color.

Purple looked at the braclet that Zia gave him and said, "Did you make this for me?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I made them all yesterday. Yours is purple, with candy shaped beads on it, cause you like snacks."

She turned to Red and said, "Yours is red, with little planets, stars, and a crown, cause you like ruling the planets."

Purple took the braclet and put it on, smiled, and said, "It so small and shiny! I like it."

Red took the braclet and put it his pocket and said, "Thank you Miss Zia."

Gaz brought out the cake and said, "Ok, time for cake!"

The Tallest smiled at this, their only weakness, food.

Everyone took a piece of cake, and began to eat.

Purple ate three pieces of cake and asked, "What favor is this cake?"

Zia responded, "It's called hot fudge cake."

"It's my favorite. " she said taking another bite.

Purple smiled.

Red ate the cake and put his attention on his holo-phone.

I stood up and said, "Ok, when you finsh your cake why don't we open your presents."

She took a few more bites and ran over to the table with all the gifts.

She pulled up the gift from GIR and Mimi first. She pulled of the wrapping revealing a two jackets. One looked like GIR's diguise, the other looked like Mimi's.

She put on the GIR one and said, "Thank you two!"

GIR shoved more cake into his mouth, Mimi wave over at her, trying to get control of GIR.

She pulled over Tak, Dib, and Tagien's present which was in a bag. She pulled a out a strange device. Dib walked over, "This is a pair of headphones designed for, Irken's in mind. Give it a try."

She placed the device on her antennas and smiled, "I can hear music!" Zia laughed in delight.

It finally came to the Tallest's present. She pulled of the wrapping paper and opened the box. She squealed with joy. "Oh my God! Look what they gave me!" she said.

She pulled out a unactivaed SIR unit.

I think everyone but, Zia and the Tallest, were shocked.

Purple hover forward, toward Zia, "Say hello to your own SIR study unit. This new model learns from it's owner and protects them. Now, when I activate you need to tell it your name, tell it to be a boy or a girl, give it a name, and choose a color."

She jumped up in joy as Purple activated it.

It glowed red in the eyes.

Zia stepped forward and said to the SIR unit, "Hello, my name is Zia Emily Nekri."

The unit responded, "Owner Identified."

Zia spoke again, "You are a female unit."

The unit adjusted it's voice to an female british accent, "Comand recived Miss Zia."

Zia thought for a moment and said, "Your name is Nina."

She took the comand and nodded.

Finally, Zia said, "Nina, your light color is a light purple."

Her lights shifted to the light shade of purple color of Gaz's hair.

Nina look at Zia and said, "Protocol now in place."

"Hello Miss Zia, I am Nina, you're personal SIR study unit. What shall we do?"

Zia looked at Tagien, GIR, and Mimi.

"Your first comand is to play games with Tagien, GIR, Mimi, and I."

Nina smiled and said, "Ok."

They ran off chasing after the two other SIR units and Tagien.

"She got a voot and a SIR unit in the same day." Gaz said.

"I have no idea on how we are going to top this next year." she said with a smile.

I looked at the Tallest and said, "Thank you two. You made her day."

Gaz smiled, "You two aren't as bad as you were, so I owe you thanks."

I turned to Zia who was running around, playing with her friends.

Today, was her day and there was nothing that could change that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ZIA**

"Today was amazing, Nina." I said to my new friend.

She smiled at me and said, "I rather enjoyed your birthday as well Miss Zia. Considering I was activated today."

I looked at Nina and said, "Nina, that means today is your birthday too."

We walked into my room and pulled out a box from underneath my bed. I opened it and pulled out a bow. I ran to Nina and tied it on her anttena. I smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Nina."

She touched the light purple bow and asked, "Is this a disguise?"

I laughed and said, "No silly, it a gift."

I thought for a moment and said, "Although you will need a disguise."

I walked over to a computer and typed in a code. A holographic diguise genorator braclet came down from the ceiling. I ran over and locked it on Nina wrist. I tapped buttons on a computer. As I did the hologram switched multiple times, between dogs, cats, fish, pigs, and a duck, till I found one that I liked.

She looked like a little white bunny rabbit, her eyes were the same color as before just a little shinier, the bow remained on top of her head. She looked so sweet.

"Nina, look in the mirror! You look awsome!" I said all giddy.

Nina walked to the mirror and mess around with her ears and fur.

Mom walked in and said, "Zia dinner ready."

She looked over at Nina and said, "A bunny huh? GIR will go nuts."

She laughed and went back into the kicthen. I grabbed Nina's hand. and said, "Let go eat, Nina, then we can go play."

She followed me into the kitchen to where Dad, Mom, and GIR, were sitting down. I pulled up a chair for Nina and got into my chair.

GIR took one look at Nina and said, "It's a BUNNY!" Then proseed to stuff food in his mouth.

As we ate our meal, I noticed Nina wasn't eating.

I looked at her and said, "Nina? Aren't you hungry?"

Dad looked at me and said, "Nina isn't like GIR or Mimi. She doesn't need food."

I sighed and looked to Nina, "Sorry, I didn't know that."

Nina smiled and said, "It's alright Miss Zia. It's how we learn." I laughed.

After finshing my food the computer phone rang. I ran to the other room and yelled, "I'll get it."

I pressed a button and Grandpa appeared on the screen. He had his goggles off and his lab coat button down. His gray hair zig-zag down his back.

He smiled and said, "Hello my little prodigy and happy birthday. Did you like the gift?"

I nodded pulling up my game. "Hey Grandpa, you never guess what I got?"

He laughed and asked, "What did you get?"

I told him about, the voot, the jackets, the headphones, and Nina.

He laughed and said, "Sounds like you had an spectaticular day. Will you be coming down with your father and the Tallest?"

I nodded and said, "Nina will come too."

He smiled and said, "Well that's fantatic, say can you call your father in here?"

I yelled out, "Dad! Grandpa want's to talk to you!"

Dad walked in and said, "Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

Grandpa pulled up a design for some sort of machine and said, "Zim take a look at this design for the new space ship, we can't seem to get the fusion jets to work."

Dad and I looked both at it.

Dad looked at it intently, but as he was about to speak, I interupted him, "It's biopolar matrix, it too big to properly funtion. You need to decrease the size and use a stablizing unit to keep balance."

I smiled as the two grown ups stared at me.

Grandpa asked, "Uhhhhhh Zim is that..."

"Yeah it is." Dad said still staring at me.

Grandpa smiled and said, "I will call back later. Love you sweetie, bye."

The screen went black. Dad knelt down to me and asked, "Um sweetheart? How did you know that?"

I shugged and said, "I don't know, I just saw it and knew."

He rubbed my head and said, "Well my little smarty pants, why don't we go to bed."

I yawned and said, "Ok."

I got into my dad's arms and he carried me to bed.

He sat me down, tucked me in and said, "Sleep well, tomorrow is a big day."

Nina walked in and turned off her diguise. She sat down and went into sleep mode.

I kissed my Dad's cheek and said, "Nighty night Dad."

He smiled and walked out the door. He closed it. I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_I open my eyes seeing that, I stood in a unfamiliar room with thousands of Irkens in it. _

_There in the center was my father, beaten and bruised almost to death. _

_"Dad?" my voice sounded different. _

_A voice came from the walls of room, "He is a malfutioning irken, therefore he must be destroyed..." _

_I sceamed, "No!" I ran to the center. _

_They pulled of his PAK. I sreamed and wave of light came flowing out and the room was gone. _

_The place I was in now was white empty space, only other thing in the room it was, an old irken man. _

_The irken approached me and said, " The next Harkon shall appear in 3000 years time, but the power they posses shall rule not one but two worlds. Look for this power in the cross of beings and the mark of light, hidden in the dark." _

_He removed his glove and showed a small mark that glowed like a star._

_ He grabbed my hands and ripped off my gloves, revealing the same shining mark on my hands. _

_He smiled and said, "One shall help, one shall hender. Choose wisely who you trust this gift with. Be weary of the shadows of your past and future, thought they are never certain." _

_He let go of my hands and said, "Do not ghost of the past haunt your future." _

_He turned to dust and swirled around me. _

_Another flash of light happend and I found my self floating in space._

_ Only seeing two planets, Earth and the other I did not know its name, but it seemed familiar. _

_I stared in amazment as, a bridge began to form out of stars, leting these little colored lights from both planets fly across. _

_A purple light flew across back and forth as many times as it could, it enjoyed going the fact it could go to both worlds. _

_Then a red light apeared staying a the foot of the unknown world. It saw the purple light coming and going. It grew anrgy and flied across knocking off light as it went. _

_The red light got to the center and banged itself into the bridge. T_

_he purple tried to stop it but, it shattered the bridge dragging the purple light down with it. _

_I flew toward the bridge and picked up the stars and put them back in place. _

_The purple light came back up and it began to shine until it turned white._

_ I felt whole when I this happend. Like I was meant to do this and help this happen to build this pathway. _

_I saw the lights swirl around me and they said to me, "Harkon, lady of might. Show us the way, show us the light." _

_They repeated it over and over until finally, I closed my eyes and felt the feel the embrace of sleep once again._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**TAK**

"How does it look?" I asked Dib as I tried out my newest disguise.

He smiled and said, "It looks great, but not as beautiful as the real you."

I laughed and looked in the mirror I had set up outside of the bio-spheric dome.

I looked at my, pale skin, dark blue hair that was French braided, and bright purple hair. My clothes were the same black tee with a blue jean jacket and jeans to match.

"Who the heck are you?" I turned around to see the Tallest.

I turned my disguise off and back on, "It me, Tak. This is our holographic disguise, which by the way, here are yours." I said holding out the bands.

They picked them up and try them on.

Red asked, "Why do we need to disguise ourselves?"

"Because the media will swarm us if we don't, plus we already had to hide our homes once. I don't intended on moving."

I turn to see Zim, Zia and Nina, all wearing disguises.

disguise. It wasn't much of a change, his hair was still long and black, his eyes still blue, the only thing the disguise did was add fingers, a nose, ears, and made his skin pale. His clothes were a pair of black pants and a bright red hoodie.

Zia's disguise was rather simple. A black headband with holes and ears, so it looked like the headband had the antenna, a pair of light blue contacts, and holo-bands that gave the effect of 5 fingers. She wore a black tee with the jacket that looked like GIR, and pair of blue jeans. She looked quite sweet.

Nina, I could barely recognize her as a cute little bunny. The thing that gave her away was her walking on two legs.

The tallest hovered toward them. Purple asked, "Zim? Zia? Nina?"

They nodded. Zia smiled and said, "No one ever notices us, when we look like this. I don't like it when everybody stares at me."

Red looked at the bracelet and said, "So how do we activate it?"

Zia ran up to both of them and pressed a button on the bands. They flicker for a moment and when it finally settle, I couldn't recognize them.

They had the look of twins, same long black hair, same long sleeved striped shirt, same pale skin, and the same black jeans. The only way to tell them apart was the colors of their eyes and shirts.

They looked at one another and screamed. Purple and Red yelled at the same time, "What happed to you?!"

They ran to the mirror and stared at their appearances. They messed with their hair and touched their skin. Purple almost poked his eye out.

It was kind of funny.

Purple looked at Zim and said, "This so weird."

Zim laughed and said, "Now you know how I felt for the last 20 years. We should get going, the Professor is waiting."

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Nekri, Mrs. Membrane, and guest, Professor Membrane is waiting for you." said the clerk at front desk.

As we walked down the down the hall, The Tallest asked questions about all we saw in the 20 minute drive here.

"So who is this Professor?" Red asked still messing around with his false fingers.

Zim replied, "Well, besides being the world's most brilliant scientist, he's Zia and Tagien's grandfather."

Opened the door to the huge lab.

The Professor was busy configuring a device. He looked up and wave to us.

I closed and locked the door behind us.

Zim walked up front and said, "Hello Professor Membrane, are we in good company?"

The Professor responded, "Yes, you are."

Zim looked at us and said, "Ok coast is clear. You can deactivate your devices and/or take off disguises."

Everyone took off the disguises.

Red smiled, "Man, it feel good to look like me again."

Zia ran up to the Professor and said, "Grandpa!"

She jumped in his arms and giggled. "It's good to see you my little Einstein." he said rubbing her head.

Zim and the Tallest walked toward the Professor.

Zim stepped up and said, "It's good to see you again, in person sir."

The Professor laughed and said, "Zim you have been married to my daughter for 10 years now, can't you just call me Dad?"

Zim smiled and said, "Sorry, it just seems to fit better."

"Anyway, Professor Membrane I like to introduce, the leaders of the Irken Empire, The Almighty Tallest."

The Tallest hover forward. Red looked toward him and said, "It's a true pleasure to meet you. So tell me what are you working on?"

The Professor laughed and said, "Well we are currently working on "Project Solaris" which will give us the ability to travel farther in space in short amounts of time. We also will be trying out Genomorphic theory a bit more once we finish the craft."

Red nodded and hover over to the massive ship. Purple followed and said, "It's almost as big as the Massive."

I walked over and said, "We should probably get going if you two want to see the city."

They looked at me and nodded.

Zim looked around and said, "Zia? Nina? Where did they run off to? Hey Tak, do know where Nina and Zia went?"

I responded, "No. Not even a week together and their making trouble."

Then I heard a loud clank. We all ran to where the noise came from. There sat Zia and Nina, playing with small square machine.

The Professor sighed, "Zia, what are you doing playing with my incomplete projects?"

She looked at the Professor and said, "I fixed it."

She held it up the machine and pressed a button. The box unfolded to reveal a small robotic butterfly. It flutter it's wings and flied on Zia finger.

All of us stared in shock.

"Zia had been reading my books and reports." Zim smiled and continued. "She quite a prodigy. Always tinkering and building things for enjoyment."

The Tallest stare contently at Zia.

There's something about those two. What are they hiding? Soon or later I find out.

* * *

I came home early and put on my stealth suit.

Dib walked in, and said, "So you think their hiding something?"

I pulled down the mask and said, "Yeah. Red has been acting extremely strange, not eating a lot, or talking. If you knew them, then you would know it not normal."

He walked over and said, "Well good luck."

I pulled up my mask, kissed him, and said, "Luck got nothing to do with it."

I pulled down my mask and became completely invisible. I made my way to the Dragon's Lair.

I got inside and climbed to the ceiling.

Minutes later they came in. Red closed and locked the door.

Red walked up to Purple and said, "She defiantly showing more signs, but according to the legend, we won't know for sure for another 10 years."

Legend? What legend?

Purple sighed and said, "You know it won't be that bad if she turns out to be..."

"Yes it would. We would be the leaders of the empire anymore. If that girl is who we think her to be she must dealt with." Red said.

Purple said, "Red, listen to what your saying. So what if Zia is the Harken? So what if she rules? We still would get our Tallest privileges."

Zia? A Harkon? I could believe what my antenna were hearing.

Red growled and said, "It's not about privileges, it's about power, and if she gets in the way of it, she becomes expendable. Now we will talk no more of this today. Understood?"

Purple sighed and nodded.

"Good now let's get some snacks." Red said hovering into the kitchen with Purple.

I slid out with speed making sure not to make a sound and made a run for Zim's house. He had to know about what was transpired.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**GAZ**

I set Zia and Nina to bed and walked into the living room.

Zim sat on the couch staring at the box that Zia brought home.

"Gaz, have you ever notice how Zia seems to know how something works before she even touches it?" Zim asked.

I sat on the couch and said, "Well, she has you for a dad, my dad as a granddad, my brother as a uncle, and Tak for a aunt. She inherited all of our smarts. So don't be so worried, she just high exceling."

Zim smiled and said, "Thanks."

He leaned in close and kissed me. I began to unbutton his shirt when, Tak busted in.

We sat back to where we sitting, blushing.

Tak closed the door and locked it.

She turned around and said, "You won't believe what the Tallest had been hiding."

Zim stepped forward and said, "Tak you spied on them?"

She nodded, "I know I'm not suppose to, but this is big."

Zim raised an eyebrow and said, "Go on."

Tak sat down and said, "Zia is a Harken."

Zim gaze widened.

I sat up and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Tak explained that, the Harken were Irken's with the ability to manipulate and understand anything around them, their power was all powerful and unquestionable, and they were by birthright the proper rulers of the Irken empire.

Zim sat up and said, "The last Harken, foretold that the next Harken would come in 3000 years, shall rule two worlds, and bear a mark on their palm."

Tak spoke up, "Which it will be exactly 3000 years in 10 years. You should hear the rest about their plans." Tak told us about what transpired in the Dragon's lair.

I rolled up my fist and grabbed the bat from the closet.

I looked at the bat and said, "They. Are. Dead."

"Gaz, wait I coming too!" Zim said grabbing a laser gun from his PAK.

We about made it out the door when, Tak said, "Stop and listen to the rest! I don't think Purple is totally ok with the idea. He was asking Red to reconsider, to forget it. I think he doesn't like what Red is thinking of either."

I looked at Zim and we both looked back at Tak.

I responded, "So tell me why, I'm not beating in their fucking heads?"

Tak continued, "They can't confirm it for 10 years even if she is Harken they won't make a move. So we keep her well guarded, we try to talk to Purple on his own to go against Red, and see what happens from there."

I looked at Tak. She responded to my look, "I know you hate playing ignorant, but it seem like the best way to protect Zia. At least consider that."

I sighed, dropped the bat, and said, "Fine but if they try anything, I going to beat their mother fucking faces into the ground."

Tak nodded and made her way out.

* * *

Zim sat back down and said, "This could explain everything, she does these things because it's natural to her. She has literally unlimited potential. I should be happy." He sighed.

I asked, "Then why aren't you?"

He said in response, "How am I suppose to help her if she know's everything?"

"She's a genius. As a father, I'm suppose to show her how things work, but now I just feel usless. I'm usless to my own little girl."

I sat next to him, leaned on his shoulder, and said, "Don't say that. You are not usless to her and never will be. You may not be able to teach facts, but you can teach her how the world works, how the sun feels, how the colors blend, how love feels. You are her father, her guardian, her friend, and there is nothing in the universe that can change that. She will always need you no matter what."

He looked up and said, "You think so?"

I smiled and said, "I know so. She loves you with all her heart and there is no force great enough to take that away."

He smiled and kissed me.

"You always know what to say, Gaz. I love you." he said.

I leaned in close and said, "Now...about that pesky shirt..."

"Mommy?" I turned to see Zia who had woken up.

"Zia, it's late what are you doing up?"

She said still quite drowsy, "My mouth is dry, can I have some juice?"

I smiled and said, "Sure sweetie, I'll bring it to you."

She smiled and walked back to her room.

Zim sighed, "Well, that kind of ruined the mood."

I looked at him and laughed.

Oh well, we always have tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**DIB**

"Well, today's the day of the meeting. You ready?" I asked to Tak as I put on a tie.

She put on her Invader uniform and said, " Yeah almost. I'll be glad when they leave. The sooner they leave, the better."

I put on my jacket and said, "So they think Zia is some sort of all powerful being?"

Tak nodded and put on her gloves. "She has almost all the signs, plus her ability to do these things seems almost..."

I finished her sentence. "Supernatural."

She laughed and said, "Yes you big oaf."

Tagien walked in his uniform, playing his Game Slave.

He stepped up and said, "So when are we leaving?"

I pressed the pause button on his game, and said, "Right now. Save your game and go to the car."

He groaned. He quickly tapped the buttons and put it in his PAK. I don't know what attracts him to the games, but when his high score is at stake, he is a scary as Gaz.

He smiled and said, "So Zia and Nina will be there?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, you won't be able to play with them until the introductions are done and the meeting has started."

He sighed, "Well at least I get to play, all you guys are going to do is talk to weird aliens."

Tak laughed and said, "Well then consider your self lucky."

He smiled and hugged Tak.

We got into the car and made our way to the convection center.

* * *

"Wow, there are a lot of aliens here." I said pulling up.

Tak named of species as we pulled by, "There is the Vortians, the Pluquisains, and the Mecorb. It's surprising to see so many different species after all these years."

Tak stared at the ships landing, and taking off.

She missed space, and flying through the galaxy, I could tell by the look in her face.

I looked at her and Tagien and said, "Dad said he still needed pilots for Project Solaris, how about all of us, take a little trip to space?"

She lifted her head in excitement.

Tagien yelled, "Really Dad! We get to go to space?!"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, but it we would be up there for 10 years."

Tak smiled and said, "I'm in."

Tagien jumped to the front seat and said, "Yes! Outer space, here come's the Membranes."

We laughed and got out of the car.

We walked up to our personal entrance, I scan my I.D. card and the door unlocked.

We walked inside to see Zim, Gaz, Nina, and Zia.

Tagien ran up to Zia and said, "Hey Z guess what? We're going to space!"

"Really? I want to go!" Zia said jumping up and down.

I knelt down to her and said, "Sweetie, Tak, Tagien, and I will be going for a long time, besides wouldn't you miss your Mom and Dad?"

She nodded and walked over to Zim and Gaz.

Mimi and GIR ran in.

GIR walked up to Nina and said, "Hi! You gunna come with us." He proceed to stick out his tongue.

Nina looked confused, then Mimi said, "As part of the treaties, we are to remain out of sight, so we will go to the basement."

Nina looked at Zia, who was tearing up, and said, "It's ok, Miss Zia. You will do great. I know it."

GIR grabbed Nina and Mimi's hands and ran down the hall.

Zia looked to Zim and said, "I'm scared Daddy."

He knelt down and said, "Don't worry, I will be right next to you, so will Mom."

She hugged him and said, "I love you Daddy. You always make me feel safe."

Zim smiled and petted her head.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Extra-terrestrial beings."

"Please join in, in welcoming our co-host and their families."

"Please welcome, Zim Nekri and Tak Membrane."

The crowd cheered with excitement as we all walked out on stage.

Zim and Tak approached the mic.

Zim spoke first, "Welcome to the 1st ever Intergalactic Peace Meetings. Today, we come together to try to gain some common ground with everyone here."

Tak continued, "As some of you may have noticed, we a Irken, but through the help of the two behind us, we found a way to co-exist with one another."

Zia and Tagien stepped forward.

A gasp came from the crowd, they had not seen anyone like the two children that stood before them.

Zia stepped up to the mic and said nervously, "My name is Zia Emily Nekri, I am half human, and half Irken. As is my cousin, Tagien. Our moms and dads found a way, to not only live peacefully, but to love each other like a family."

Tagien continued, "We are children of two planets and we enjoy the best of both."

Zim spoke once again, "Today we meet in hope that this co-existents and understanding could be spread across the universe. Thank you."

The crowd exploded in applause and cheering.

Tak approached the mic once more, "Our honored guest, please converge on the green room, marked with the signs."

The room began to empty, Zim and Tak walked to the green room.

I yelled, "Good luck you to you two!"

Tak smiled and closed the door.

* * *

The meeting lasted over 4 hours, when they finally came out, Zim and Tak looked exhausted.

"Man, I had no idea they could talk that long." Tak said, grabbing a bottle of juice.

Zim sighed and said, "Time for the closing and choosing which planet the meeting will be on in 10 years."

"Why 10 years?" I asked.

"Most alien years, are 10 earth years long." Tak responded.

We walked down the hall to where Zia and Tagien were playing a game with their PAK's.

Gaz looked at them and said, "Time to say goodbye then, we can go home."

The both shot up and made a dash for the stage.

We quickly ran behind them.

The crowd shouted in delight when the two kids got on stage.

We walked on behind them.

Zim approached the mic and said, "Thank you for participating today. Now based on a randomization machine, we will find out where the next meeting will be held."

A computer came down and shuffled through thousands of names, until it landed on one.

Zim looked up and said, "The next meeting will be on...Planet Irk."

The crowd cheered in glee. Zia ran to the mic and said, "Thank you for coming. Bye bye!"

The crowd waved bye to us as we walked off stage.

Irk, of all planets, why did it have to land there?


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**NINA**

Current Protical:

Listen to Miss Zia's comands.

Act as a companion to Miss Zia.

Protect Miss Zia and her family.

Learn from Miss Zia.

Teach Miss Zia.

Obey the Tallest commands over her's.

Find a possible way for the elimination of Irken Zim.

See if she is a Harkon and if so, get her to Irk and... eliminate her.

Questional proticals: 6-8, interfear's with 1-5.

* * *

Completed Task:

Hacked terminal to make sure it lands on Planet Irk.

Record everything that happends and send it to the tallest.

Gain further knowlage on Irken Zim.

Observe Miss Zia to the point of 10 years from now.

* * *

Log: Commands of Tallest, may not be complible with my programed protical. Miss Zia is my master. Is she to be protected of destoryed? Unsure answer. Going in for mainance.

* * *

Estimated time for protoctial relations: 10 years.

Until then, proticals 6-8 shall reamin dormaint.

_Author's Note: Yes I know it short but it just to get a point across_.


	13. Part 2

**PART 2**

**_Author's Note: _**We skip to 10 years forward, passing time to the point in itself, which I had been foreshadowing this entire time in case you didn't catch that.

I joke a lot, and I'm usually funny.

This way we can experience a bit more action without writing ten million chapters.

The basic thing that happened over these 10 years is that, Dib, Tak, Mimi, and Tagien, have been in space on Project Solaris.

Zim, Gaz, GIR, Zia, and Nina, remained on earth.

Sorry it took me so long to get most of these posted, I've had extreme writer's block.

I also would like to mention that I not the best at integrating time skips, so if it seem a little weird reading, just keep that in mind.

I thank you all for reading both my first story "**THE FALL OF THE INVADERS**" (_If you didn't read it none of this story will make any sense to you, plus my first one is pretty cool :D_) and this current one.

I also want to thank you all for the kind reviews, I love hearing from you and enjoy your remarks especially ones that make me laugh (_See reviews of "The Fall of the Invaders and the ones for this story and you will see what I mean_).

Please continue to read, cause this is where things get interesting.

So my Irken associates, read on or meet you doom!

(**_GIR: _**_I'm gonna sing the Doom song! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom..._)

Oh, no! Not again! Someone stop him, before my head explodes!

Signed,

SHADOW OF EYES

_P.S. Please give me your honest opinion of Zia, Tagien, and Nina. _

_I know Tagien needs more work, but I would like to hear how Nina and Zia seem. _

_Plus I would like to have some more funny scene with them too! _

_Also try refrian GIR from singing that song in the comments. _

_I love the song, but after everyone sings it for a week straight after hearing it once, it gets really annoying. _

_:P_


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**ZIM**

God, where did she run off to this time?

I pulled out my mic from my PAK and yelled, "Zia! Where are you?"

I heard a weird humming noise. I looked up to see Zia's pink voot landing.

She turned it off and got out.

"Sorry Dad, Nina and I were testing the flight cantabiles for the meeting next week."

Zia typed into her phone screen. Nina stepped out of the voot and said, "The flight boosters could use some calibration, we lagged in speed when we got to Jupiter, the flight should have taken 5 minutes, but it ended up taking 15 minutes."

Zia nodded, typed it in, and said, "The booster could use work. Hey, Dad can you give me a hand?"

I looked at the booster and began working.

Zia sat next to me and held up the diagram.

"It appears there's an unbalanced jet, we could fix it easy." I said looking at Zia.

We straighten the jet, only to be sprayed by green power fuel. I looked at Zia, her light pink hair, black skin-tight t-shirt, black gloves, and blue jeans, were soaked in the green fluid.

God, she looked so much like her mother, when she was this age.

Speaking of which. "Zia and Zim what have on you?" Gaz said pulling out two towels.

Zia smiled and said, "Nothing, but power fuel and some grime."

Gaz sighed and said, "Well get clean up, I just got a call, Project Solaris will be landing today."

Zia shot up and ran for the house.

I stood up and said, "Well looks like Zia is excited to see cousin again."

I saw something move fast and hit Nina.

Zia peaked out the window, "Sorry Nina, didn't mean to hit you. Dad there your cleansing chalk and don't worry, GIR hasn't touched it."

I sighed in relief.

Gaz laughed, "You still have never told me why you don't let GIR handle your soap."

I looked toward her and said, "He once put bacon in my soap, it was all greasy and full of filth."

She began to laugh and said, "Yeah, I would expect that from GIR."

I scrubbed my skin down with the soap.

I was clean in the matter of minutes.

Zia stepped out, in her invader outfit.

She had grown so much since I first gave that to her.

She ran up to Gaz and I, grabbed our hands, and we got in her voot. "Nina, come on! We're going to be late!" Zia said.

Nina jumped in.

I looked around and said, "Where's GIR?"

GIR dropped from the ceiling of the voot and said, "I want a tacos!"

Zia shook her head and took off.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Tagien, Uncle Dib, Aunt Tak, and Mimi again. I missed them a lot." Zia said practically bouncing as she walked.

The landing area was set up in Membrane labs.

Professor Membrane was getting calculations written down on an electronic device. He had change so much since we last saw him.

His hair had huge bits of white that streaked though his hair, and it lighting bolt shape touched the ground. He face never changed much with the exception of the scar under his left eye.

The Professor looked up and smiled. The device sunk down his sleeve and switched for a robotic hand.

"Well what do know, it the Nekri family." said the Professor.

Zia ran up to him and hugged him. "Well you've grown since last I saw you, your taller than me."

Zia smiled.

A loud rumble came from the sky.

I looked up and said, "Here they come."

The ship boomed with energy as the rockets hit the earth.

Finally the noise stop and the earth grew still.

A door open on the side hatch.

A grown man stepped out, with long black hair, ember eyes, and green skin.

It was Tagien, our little nephew had gotten big.

His height was about the size of Gaz, and his body looked rather built.

He stepped down and walked up to Zia.

He smiled and said, "Hey Z, miss me?"

His voice was very raspy like his fathers.

She smiled and hugged him.

Tak and Dib walked out with a little girl between them.

The girl look no older than 3, she had black hair, pale ivory skin, and bright purple eyes, masked with a pair of glasses.

That was Tina, Tak and Dib's daughter.

It was the first time I saw her in person.

Zia walked up to them. She hugged Tak and Dib.

She knelt to her and said, "Hello. I'm Zia, your cousin."

Tina looked around a slowly walked down. She almost lost balance walking down.

Zia walked next to her and said, "The gravity is hard to get use to."

She smiled to Zia and said in her almost mouse like voice, "Thank you."

As Zia got her down, GIR ran up the ramp yelling, "Here kitty! Here kitty! I got muffins!"

Mimi came running out and yelled, "MUFFINS!" and tackled GIR.

I looked to Tak and asked, "What happened to Mimi?"

She sighed and said, "Apparently we hit a data field while in space, due to this, Mimi went nuts and Tina doesn't need a PAK." I looked at Tina.

She didn't have one, strapped to her back. I didn't know to either congratulate Tak, or comfort her.

Dib walked up to me, and said, "Now I finally know why you love space so much."

He looked at Mimi and GIR and said, "And how annoying a robot can get."

We all laughed.

Tagien walked up to Zia and said, "I know it's tomorrow and everything, but..."

He pulled out a wrapped box and gave it to Zia.

"Happy Birthday Z."

She smiled and ripped off the paper. Inside was a gold locket.

She open the locket and smiled.

She looked at us all and said, "Everybody line up, were taking a picture."

Zia pressed a button on the locket and it began to hover and count backwards from ten.

We all got in a scrunched up and smiled. A huge flash of light and shook my head to regain my vision. Zia ran over and got the locket.

She brought it over and opened it. A hologram, lit up a three dimensional photo of us.

She smiled and said, "This way no matter where I go, I have my family with me always."

God, what happened to the little girl, I use to carry in my arms?

She grown up so much.

A tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't be more proud.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**ZIA**

_"Harkon, lady of might. Show us the way, show us the light." _

_"Harkon, lady of might. Show us the way, show us the light." _

_"Harkon, lady of might. Show us the way, show us the light." _

_"Harkon, lady of might. Show us the way, show us the light." _

_My hand began to burn with a sharp pain._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp.

A dream? The same dream I've had since I was 8.

But... This was different.

My hand was actually burning with pain.

I lifted my hand up still cover with a glove.

What is stinging me?

No, nothing gets through these gloves, not even heat.

I pulled off my glove to see what heck was happening, only to reveal a shining light on the palm of my hand.

I screamed.

Are my dreams is coming true?

Dad barged in and said, "Honey what's wrong?"

I sat, culled up in a little ball and said, "Dad, what's happening? I scared."

He sat on the foot of my bed. "I can try to help, but you need to tell me what's going on?"

The tears rolled down my face and I showed him my hand, with the mark still twinkling like a star.

He looked at me and said, "Do you know what this is?"

"No, but I seen it, a lot actually, but only in my dreams. Dad what's happening? What is this?"

He nodded and said, "It's time I told you a story Zia. A story you should have heard a long time ago. To start the little mark on your hand, proves a thought I have had for a long time."

"Sweetie, you are what we call a Harken."

* * *

Three hours had past, as Dad explained what a Harken is and the legend.

I sat in shock.

I stared at my hand and said, "So, I'm a some sort of legendary Irken called a Harken."

I paused, "Dad, does that mean I'll have to leave earth and you guys?"

Dad smiled and said, "No, means you are you, just even more amazing than your old man."

I laughed. He always knew how to cheer me up when I was like this, I guess that's his superpower.

Then the thought occurred in my mind. I looked at Dad and asked, "What kind of powers do the Harkens have?"

He smiled and said, "Harken's can understand anything just by looking at it, they can manipulate anyone or anything around them, and some can for tell the future through visions, dreams, and they can manipulate those possible futures."

My dreams... predict the future... It flash back to my father having his PAK ripped out.

I shook my head.

No, I won't let that happen. I can fix it to were that never happens.

I looked at him with a tender smile and said, "Thank you Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you sweetheart."

He hugs always felt so warm.

Being in his arms, was the safest place in the world to me, and I love it.

The tears ran down my face.

Let me be wrong.

God, please let me be wrong.

I don't want to loose this or him.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**TAGIEN**

Ok, it just one more cord and...TWANG.

Owwwwwwww!

Dam chord!

I set down my guitar and checked where the string hit me.

I looked in the mirror and said, "Dammit, I'm bleeding and I need a new chord."

I walked into the kitchen.

Dad was making pancakes while Mom helped Tina with her shoes.

"Hey Dad, do we have any bandages?"

He looked at me and said, "Guitar string?"

I replied, "Guitar string."

"Top drawer."

I opened the door and grabbed the bandages and picked up my old Game Slave 5.

"Man, I thought I lost this." I set it down on the table as I applied the bandage.

I turned back around to see Tina had picked it up and began to play.

Mom sighed and said, "Here we go again."

I laughed.

Dad said I used to be like my Aunt Gaz when it came to video games, if I didn't get to my high score someone was going to meet their doom or go to a nightmare world.

I looked at the time, 7:43.

I asked Dad, "Hey what time is Zia's party today?"

Dad looked at me and said, "Um, I believe it's going to be at 2 p.m. at the clearing."

I gave a thumbs up, grabbed a few pancakes and went back to my room.

I grabbed a new string and went back to fixing my guitar.

Zia is going to love this.

My older cousin always had a thing for music, she loved it when Aunt Gaz sang or if when Mom taught us to dance.

So for her birthday, I went to work learning to play her favorite song on guitar.

I have to say, the song, Earth Invasion By Skillet, I see why she likes it.

It's completely ironic because both of our parents tried to take over the world.

I finished putting on the new string and began to play once again.

I don't quite know how I learn to play this guitar, I just picked it up one day and it felt natural.

Dad says that I have a natural talent for playing by ear.

I guess so, but sometimes... I just don't know.

I focus back on the song and lyrics.

I need to get this done before the party.

* * *

"PARTY!" GIR and Mimi screamed.

To think I actually miss this.

GIR and Mimi ran after each other with cupcakes in each hand.

Zia walked over to me.

She looked at my guitar and said, "So what are you going to play?"

I smiled and said, "You have to wait. Best for last."

She punched my arm and started picking up presents.

Her presents this year were pretty average, from Mom and Dad she got some new holograms to disguise her voot, from Aunt Gaz and Uncle Zim she got wireless upgrade on her PAK controls, Gramps sent her the prototype telekinesis gloves (though she didn't try them out) and our 2 annoying robots got her bag full of candy.

I was about to present my present next when a hover screen floated in front of Zia.

The computer spoke, "Incoming call, from The Almighty Tallest."

The screen flickered and Purple appeared on screen.

"Hello Zia! Happy Birthday. I actually have 2 presents for you, but one you will have to get when you come to Irk."

The teleporter pod flashed and a box wrapped in purple paper appeared.

She picked up the box and pulled off the paper.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Tallest Purple."

She pulled out chip and placed it in her PAK. Her PAK hummed and released two jets out the bottom.

"Jet pack modification." She said.

She grabbed two pieces of cake and placed it in the teleporter.

A flash and Purple picked up the cake.

He yelled, "Yay cake! Thank you!"

She waved and said, "See you in a week."

The screen went black and hovered away.

Zia looked at me and said, "Well...Go on."

I picked up my guitar and began playing the tune.

As soon as Zia recognized it, she started to sing the lyrics. "The Earth Invasion has just begun." she sang.

I finished up and Zia hugged me. She said, "Thanks Tagien."

I smiled and said, "Well it is your 18 birthday Z, I figured go big, or go home."

She smiled and activated her new jetpack mod.

I looked up as she flew away and said, "That is so not fair."


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**PURPLE TALLEST**

"I don't see why we need to destroy her, she done nothing but be nice, I mean come on she sent us cake." I said to Red who was looking out the window of our personal chambers.

He turned to me and said, "It not about was she done, it's about what she will do. She is a Harken, our little spy SIR unit proved that, and if the people of Irk found that out, we would lose power."

I hover toward him.

"Red you known for years, I hate being in power, thats why I let you make the majority of the decisions."

"So why do we let her take power then we can go have fun like in the old days?"

He slapped me and said, "Those's days are long dead."

"The only thing I want is power, and you are going to help me get it. Aren't you...friend?"

What on Irk is happening to him? He has never hit me before or threaten me.

Red was the only one I could talk to without them trying to get me to give them orders, he is my only friend.

I sighed, "Ok..."

He grinned and said, "Excellent."

He walked over to the call monitor and began a call.

"Hello Invader Nari, we have a job for you."

The Irken on the screen smiled and said, "So, My Tallest, who the target and how much moneys am I getting for this?"

Red pulled up a picture with Zia and Tagien in it, "Her name is Zia, she will becoming to Irk for peace accords.

"While she is here, I want you to separate her and the boy from, the people she traveling and, eliminated them both. "As proof of your kill, cut off her right hand."

"For the job and your discloser you will receive 500,000 moneys."

She smiled, "It will be done my Tallest."

The screen went black.

He smiled and said, "First get rid of the Harken and then, declare Zim and Tak malfunctions and then have their PAK's ripped from their bodies in front of the entire Empire. Then finally, we will rule unopposed."

I looked down at the braclet Zia made me.

Irk what have I done?

Red may be my only friend, but what he's doing is sick. Something is off with him, he acting like a mad-Irken.

Red left the room saying, "I'm going to get some snacks. Want some?"

I replied, "No thanks, I have the cake. Remember?"

Red shrugged and left.

I made my way to the panel and said, "Call SIR unit Nina and make the call untraceable."

Irk, I hope this works.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**NINA**

Incoming message from The Tallest.

I need to move location. I walked out of the room

"Nina? What's wrong." Miss Zia asked

Options:

Truth: The Tallest are calling to comfirm comands

Lie: I need to repair a motor cenor.

I went with the lie.

Miss Zia shugged and exited the location closing the door behind her.

Miss Zia must not know of my hidden protocols.

The message came on screen.

Tallest Purple appeared on screen. Red apeared to be gone.

"SIR unit Nina this is a change in protocal. Code 7348901"

I saluted and said, "Code accepted."

"Protocals 6-8 are here by disbanded."

Apperantly Purple was working on his own accord.

The very thing I had been waiting for, he had just them to confirmed them to be conflicting and unessary.

"Replace with one new Omega level, Hidden protocal."

That kind of protocol takes importaince over all. SIR unit must obey those commands over any other.

"Tallest Red is not to mess with your programing or know that I have mess with it either, therefore you must change your overide code and incarcerate anyone with the exception of Zia, who uses that code."

"Give Zim the new code, and tell him that keep your eyes on Zia on Irk, if he asked who told you to say that, say it was from high up and darker colored."

I took the comand and intergated to my system.

"Good luck Nina. And tell no one of this meeting."

The screen went black.

I turned and walked out of the room.

I followed protocal and did as comanded.

Zim nodded and walked to communications.

Protocol fully operational, and high funtioning.

Preporations for trip to Irk in progress.

_(Sorry some of the chapter are fairly short. It just to get a point across.)_


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**ZIM**

Nina's new codes and by the clues given, I'd say Purple was trying to warn me about something.

But what?

Zia got in her voot with Nina and Tagien.

She started the engine.

Gaz ran up and hugged her and Dib helped them get their bags in.

Tak jumped in and said, "Man, I forgot how much I love voots."

Dib and Gaz came over.

Gaz smiled, "I wish I could come but...well you know."

I smiled.

She was planning to tell the others when we got back, that she was expecting.

Yeah, me being a dad again, that is something to get excited about.

But as much as I wanted to tell them, it seemed to be the best way to keep everyone focus on the mission ahead of us.

Dib looked at Tak and said, "I would go but someone has to watch Tina."

She kissed him.

"You two have fun." She said with a smile.

I closed the voot doors and we launched into orbit.

Zia talked over her mic, "Lead the way Dad."

I began riding my voot toward the direction of Irk.

Tagien picked up the mic, "Hey how long till we get to Irk?"

I pulled up the mic, "At the speed we're going about 24 hours. So get comfortable."

Tagien groaned.

Hey at least it was faster then my first trip. Took me 6 months and GIR was singing the whole time.

This was much better.

24 HOURS LATER

"Whoa..." Zia said over the mic.

"Welcome to Irk." Tak said pointing at the planet from the voot.

Zia said, "It seems so familiar."

I looked at Zia, Nina, and Tagien sitting in her voot.

"Hey follow me, to the planet's surface, I'll show you where to land."

She nodded and we aproached the surface.

God, I didn't relize how much I missed this place.

In the years I've been gone the planet has gotten rid of most of the plants, and replaced it with giant metal building. The sky still have the eriee purple and pink glow like an aurora.

I stepped out and took a deep breath.

Tak stepped out and said, "God, I haven't seen the home world in 70 years."

The pink voot landed, the kids and Nina got out, and looked around.

Zia said, "Wow...this is strange...I feel like I have been here before."

I looked at my daughter and said, "You two need to say close while we're here, just to let you know there will be a lot of Irken's staring at you."

They nodded.

I started walking with Zia, Tagien, Tak, and Nina, following close behind.

We walked around the corner, to see a huge mob of Irkens walking down toward the citadel, the home of the Tallest.

Zia looked and asked me, "So you were that little once? I can't even imagine you that small!"

An old fimilair face walked up to me and said, "Wow...Who are you people?"

Tak looked down. "Skooge?"

He saluted and said, "Yes ma'am. May I ask how you know my name?"

"You don't reconize us?"

Skooge looked at our faces and stared.

"Tak? Zim? You two are..."

"Tall." I complete his sentence.

He nodded and said, "Irk I have seen you since Hobo 13 Zim and I haven't seen you since training Tak."

He turned to the kids and said, "Whoa... I never seen them before...they look kind of like..."

"Irkens?" said Zia.

"Humans?" said Tagien.

Skooge nodded and said, "Yeah, but why..."

I interupted him, "It's a long story, but we need to get to the citadel for the peace accords."

Skooge said, "Oh, wait a second! I was suppose to take the dipolmats from earth there. Do you know them by chance?"

I placed my palm in my face.

Zia stepped forward and said, "We are the diplomats, would you mind showing us the way."

He saluted and began walking.

The crowd seperated and looked up at us as we walked by.

I forgot how height was such a big infulince here.

On Earth, if you were tall you could reach stuff that no one else could.

But on Irk, if you were tall you are declared leaders of the entire empire.

This might be a good thing when it comes to the accords.

I looked at Zia who was waving and smiling at the Irkens she past.

Bring her was a good choice to help with peace between our races.

She and Tagien are of two worlds, the perfect ties for peace.

She just may be this old invader's last hope.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**TALLEST RED**

They're here.

More importiantly, she is here.

I heard a beep and looked a my computer screen.

It was Invader Nari.

I growled and said, "What?"

Nari looked at me in a glare, "You didn't tell me about their size."

She said holding up the camera showing the girl and boy were now as tall as Zim. "I hadn't seen them in 10 years, I didn't think they would grow."

I thought for a moment and asked, "Do you think you could still grabbed them if there's a distraction?"

She nodded and said, "What do you have in mind?"

I smiled and said, "Get something to cover your mouth and eyes."

She nodded and said, "Thank you, my Tallest. It will be done."

I pressed a button and said, "Call SIR unit Nina."

I saw Nina appear on screen, "Hello Tallest Red."

I responded, "Code 7348901. Activate protocol, 6-8. Deactivate 1-5."

Nina eyes glowed, "Code not excepted, end the call now or have permisson to detain you."

I pressed another button and the screen turned off.

Malfunctioning robot.

I'm surounded by malfuntions. But soon it won't matter.

I hovered to a weapon control.

I pressed a button and smoke rolled into the street.

I quickly hovered down stairs. Zim, Tak, and Nina ran inside.

To quote the earth expression, the flies have flown into the spiders web.

Purple came in the room with a conserned look on his face and said, "What's going on?"

"The fire system went haywire." I said. . ...

We heard a scream from outside, "DAD! HELP ME!"

Right on schedule.

"Zia! Tagien!" The Irkens yelled trying to get out the door, only to be stopped by robotic guards.

Zim yelled as robots restrained him and Tak, "Let us go our kids are out there!"

I smirked and said, "Yeah, but none of the Irken people will believe you when you say that. We're taking you two Judgeminta, where we will say that those humans messed with your PAK's, giving you fake memories, and they will believe us."

"Then you'll have your PAK's ripped off and become a forgotten memory."

Nina growled, said, "Miss Nina need my help! I need to find her! NOW!" and ran out the door.

Zim yelled, "Find Zia and Tagien!"

I floated forward and said, "That's enough from you malfuntions. Take them away."

Zim screamed, "RED! LET ME GO! I NEED MY DAUGHTER BACK! NOW! OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

**(THIS IS...OH GOD! THE WORDS TAK AND HIM ARE SCREAMING AT HIM...THEY ARE MAKING MY HEAD SPIN FOR EVEN THINKING THEM...PLEASE DON'T READ THE NEXT SENTANCE.)**

_(__YOU LITTLE REBEL. I LIKE YOU)_

Usually his rage would scare me but, nothing right now could phase me.

Purple floated toward me. "Irk, that was cruel. Even for you."

Heh... This was too perfect.

My best friend had no idea what was going on.

After I'm done with these malfunctions, I'll deal with him.

He had no idea that he was next on my hit list.

Sure I shouldn't kill my one and only friend.

I wouldn't care, I have won!

No one could oppose me.

Not Purple, not Zim, not even the legendary Harken could stand against me, and live.

And now with the Harken girl out of the way, we can finally get rid of the greatest anoyance to Irken empire.

Invader Zim will die at my hand today.

_Authors Note: The next part involves a planet called Judgeminta from a script reading of "The Trial" There is a video that shows it all on YouTube. So if you don't get the reference this will help._


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**NINA**

I ran as fast as I could.

I have to save Zia she needs my help, as does Zim.

Wait what?

Has my sentaint mode had activated?

Zia and Zim are in danger, so comes to reason that it would activate.

So this is what it's like to think for myself.

Huh? This is pretty cool.

I could get use to this. I shook my head and focus on the task at hand.

Saving Zia and Tagien from whomever took them, and resuce Zim and Tak from The Tallest.

I ran into the smoke filled streets, running by Irkens as they screamed. Zia and Tagien must be near by, small Irkens couldn't get very far with two beings larger than themselves.

I turned on my heat seeking vision. I looked around noticing that Irkens have lower body temperture humans, so Zia and Tagien should stick out like a sore thumb.

I ran down the street looking down into houses and building as I past by, until I came across two large heat signatures.

It was detected in a large abandoned building, with rusted metal runnig down the side.

I climed to the top of the building and looked thorugh the skylight.

Down below I saw Zia and Tagien, being held by two droids.

An Irken stepped from the shadows.

I turned on my audio sensors on, and peared down at them.

* * *

The Irken smiled and said, "Hello kiddies. Do you know who I am?"

Zia stare for a momnet and said, "Your name is Nari. Right?"

She stared in shock and said, "Strange, no one knows about me until someone wants someone dead. So my question is how the hell did you know who I am?"

Zia wiggled her hand and said, "Take off my glove and you will know everything that about me." Nari walked up cautiously, and ripped off Zia's glove.

A small light resonated from her palm.

Tagien looked and said, "Zia? What the hell is your hand doing?"

Nari stared and said, "It's the mark. The mark of light, hidden in the dark."

Zia turned her head toward Nari and said, "I heard that before, in my dreams..."

She looked to Zia in complete shock, and said, "Irk that's why he wanted you dead. You're the one... You're the Harken. The true leader of the Irken Empire."

Zia smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Nari you have an importiant job in the empire and I understand. but we need to find my father and his mother."

She looked up to her and said, "I hear you loud and clear, but..."

She pulled up a laser blade and turned to them.

She smiled and said, "I still have to gut you nothing personal, Lady Harken."

She lifted up her blade and laughed.

* * *

I couldn't sit by there anymore.

I busted the glass of the skylight and came landing on the ground.

"Put the blade down. Now!" I said. Zia and Tagien yelled, "Nina!"

Nari turned an said, "A SIR unit? God, they really need to explain these contracts more. And no, how about I rip you apart first."

She charged at me and tried to stick me with the blade.

I jumped into the air and pulled out my rockets.

She stared in horror.

I smiled and said, "Boom."

I launched my rockets at her and blew her up into the wall.

I walked over to the droids and deactivated them, releasing Zia and Tagien.

Zia hugged me and said, "Nina thank you! I thought we were dead."

I smiled and said, "Your welcome, but we need to get moving."

Tagien looked at me and said, "Why? What's going on? Were's Mom and Uncle Zim?"

I looked at them both and said, "The Tallest have them in custody and are taking them to Judgeminta, to be put on trail for being malfunctions."

Zia looked up in horror and said, "No...I seen it happen a millon times. I will not let it happen one more time."

She ran out the door summoning her voot and we all got in.

She didn't even touch the controls and the ship began to fly.

She looked at me and said, "No matter what happens make sure my Dad, Aunt Tak, and Tagien get out of here alive."

I looked up to her and said, "What about you Miss Zia?"

She looked at me and said, "I will do what I have to, to save my family."


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

TAK

The bastards...

God, I can't believed we ever trusted them.

The platform beneath our feet began to rise.

A flash of light and the room was filled with thousands of Irkens.

Set above us were the three control brains.

Oh god, we were inside The Spike of Judgment.

They weren't joking went they said they were sending to Judgeminta.

The brains floated down and spoke in unison, "Irken Zim and Irken Tak, your memories will be made known, to see if they have been altered by the humans."

Zim shot up and said, "Our memories are real, they are not altered."

They said, "Silent, you will be tested or be immediately be terminated."

Wires fell down and attached themselves to Zim's PAK. "Show us your past."

Light went through the tubes and the screens lit up with pictures and videos of Zim's memories.

A video of Gaz and Dib appeared. Gaz walked up to Zim and said, "Zim are you going to be okay?"

A flash and I see a myself in a spaceship with my clothing practically ripped off.

Another flash and Zim is at prom with Gaz with a bullet going through her gut.

The memories zoomed around like this showing him kissing Gaz, him holding Zia, Zia playing all the way to the moment we left Earth.

The wires detached themselves and said, "Irken Zim's memories do not conclude with our race."

The wires slid back down and slid into my PAK. A felt a sharp pain in my back and a huge shock.

My life flashed before my eyes.

The earth invasion, kissing Dib, the grenade, the talent show, prom, my wedding, Tagien, the trip to space, and Tina.

God...Tina...

My baby girl, what will happen to my children?

I tried shake free.

They have to let me go!

They have to let us go!

We need our families!

Our children!

Finally, the wires let me loose, but I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed.

I turned my head to Zim.

Tears ran down his face.

He felt the same way I did.

We have to save our kids, but it more than likely we won't make it out of here alive.

The brains spoke, "Irken Tak's memories are the same. We decided that Irken Zim and Tak are malfunctions and must be eliminated."

"No!" a scream came from the crowd.

The wires came down and picked us up once again.

I heard the heavy footsteps coming towards us.

The wires grabbed our PAKs and ripped them from our spines.

I never been in more pain in my entire life, than in that moment.

"No! Give my Father's and Aunt's PAK back."

I lifted my head up.

I knew I recognized that voice.

Zia stood before the Spike of Judgment.

The brains looked toward her and said, "What? You two exist?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I exist. My name is Zia Emily Nekri and I am the daughter of Invader Zim."

The crowd gasped. "I request a trial, and if I prove to be wrong...Take my PAK instead of theirs."

The brains looked each other and back at her. The wires placed our PAK's back on and took us and placed us out of the Spike.

Then wires grabbed Zia and placed gently her in the center of the spike.

Zim yelled, "Zia...No..."

The brains looked at Zia and said, "The trail of Zia Emily Nekri shall commence, in the place of Irken Zim and Tak."

She smiled at her father and said, "I am ready."

The wires once again fell from the ceiling and plugged themselves into Zia's PAK.

Her body lifted off the ground and her pupils turned white as the memories played on the screen.

There was pictures of Zim and Gaz, pictures of Tagien, Dib and I, and pictures of the beautiful landscape around her.

But then it shifted, showing pictures of today, and old Irken man, and bridge made of stars.

Once it was finished, Zia floated to the floor as the wires gently removed themselves for her PAK.

The crowd whispered to one another.

"What was that?"

"I have never seen anything like that before."

The control brains looked at her and said, "You claim to be this Irken's daughter base on his Genomorphic theory. Can you prove this theory to be true?"

She held up her hand and said, "Test our blood, and you will see our DNA is genetically matched."

The brains sent out two wires with needles.

One came up to Zim and went through his hand.

A bit of blood came oozing from Zim's hand.

Then it came up to Zia and did the same thing.

Only instead of the blood oozing out a light twinkled from her palm.

The crowd gasped.

She smiled and tore off her gloves, revealing the the twinkling light coming from her palm.

One of the brains came down as the other two tested the blood.

He looked at her palm and said, "You are..."

She finished his sentance, "Harken. Yes."

The two brains came down and said, "She is a genetic match. She is the daughter of Irken Zim, which means they speak the truth."

The third brain responded,"Not only that, but as she is Harken her word is above ours."

The brains flew up and said in unison, "People of Irk may I present your new leader. Harken Zia!"

The crowd gasped in awe as they stared at her.

Zia walked forward and said, "People of Irk, I understand that I may be not what you expected, but it doesn't matter about how I look or who my parents are, it's what is best for you, the people of the planet."

"I may have grown up on a different world, but I understand how each one of us is an oringial being. We are all different and that makes us unique."

"I am not just a Irken, I am also human, so my heart belongs to two worlds who I think are connected in special way."

"If you do not want me for a leader, I understand and I will not try to persuade you. A wise Irken has told me time and time again, let them take you as you are for that is the best thing you can do."

"If you do accept me as a leader, I will lead you in to an era of peace. We will not conqour planets, we will help them to become better and more advance. Instead of a invader, we will have our home's defences and the defences of our allies."

"My name is Zia which is the Irken word for hope, and I want to share this hope with the universe. Thank you."

The room remained silent.

She walked back from the spike.

As soon as she did the crowd roared in applause, repeating, "Harken, Lady of Might, show us the way, show us the light."

Zia walked down to us and said, "Dad, Aunt Tak, are you two okay?"

I gave a thumbs up.

Zim smiled and said, "Zia, I couldn't be more proud of you."

She ran into her father embrace.

"You...are...Suppose...to...be...DEAD!" A voice echo across the loudspeaker.

The images on the screen changed to a picture of Tallest Red.

Something was off about him, his antenna were bent, his eyes were baggy, and his hands were shaky.

His voice sounded disturbed and scratchy. "Harken...you don't...know... what...I...have..."

He held up a small circular pod.

God, I know what that is. I used it once before and I almost died.

I yelled up to Red, "Put the plasma grenade down Tallest Red. It not worth it, remember. I went through that and..."

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled off screen.

Purple jumped over and got the grenade away from him but it had activated.

Purple looked up and said, "Irk forgive me for what I have done, let this be my way of seeking atonement."

Zia yelled, "No!" A large fiery blast came from the top of the spike and shook the room.

The spike fell and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**ZIA**

I opened my eyes, shaking the dust and rubble off my body.

I looked around to see most of the room had been abandoned, except for the robots digging up rubble in search of survivors.

After a bit more of the smoke settled, I pulled my PAK legs up and crawled to the center of the fallen spike.

A rock began to flipped over.

Underneath it was my Dad, Tagien and Aunt Tak.

Aunt Tak and Tagien were lying on the ground.

"Oh my god!" I said running over.

Dad looked at me and said, "Zia! Don't worry they're just unconius, but are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine..."

I looked at the spike.

I felt something, like there was someone is down there. But that could only be...

I looked at my Dad and said, "But The Tallest, they're still alive down there. We need to get them out."

He looked at me shocked and said, "After all that, you still want to help them?"

I looked down and responded with pure instinct, "Red wasn't in his right mind. He was mentally ill and had no idea what he was doing. Purple tried to warn us, to help us, and acted with kindness toward us."

"Plus I won't turn my back on someone who is hurt. It wouldn't be right, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Dad looked at me, smiled and said, "That's my girl."

Dad and I began digging up as much metal as we could with our PAK's.

We had dug for nearly 4 minutes straight, when I finally came across Red.

"Hey Dad. I found Red!"

Dad ran over and looked at him and said, "He looks pretty bad, but not from the explosion."

Dad pointed out his body was battered with scars and bruises.

But he felt hot to the touch.

He was running a fever, no amount of explosives will cause that.

"He was sick before the grenade went off, like you said."

Nina was digging on the outside edge.

I yelled, "Nina!"

Nina raced over toward me and said, "Yes Miss."

"Take Red Tallest to the infirmary and tell them he running a high fever, he not acting like himself, and to run some test on his blood stream, he may have come in contact with a neurotoxin."

She saluted and picked up Red and zoomed away.

We continued to dig down through the rubble.

I have to find Purple, he didn't want to be a part of this, he tried to help us, and protect me.

He didn't want to lead the Irken Empire and it wasn't till now I finally understood that.

I looked down to where I was digging and saw a patch of blood, dripping from underneath a huge boulder.

I looked at Dad and said, "Dad! I found Purple. I need you to lift, while I pull him out."

He nodded, ran over, and lifted the boulder as I pulled him out from underneath it.

I looked a Purple and said, "Oh my..."

Purple was in really bad shape.

His stomach was ripped open, his right arm was completely crushed, and his entire body was covered in cuts, brusies, and burns. Purple's green skin was getting pale.

I went to pick him up and Dad said, "No."

Dad ripped up some cloth off his uniform and began placing pressure on his wound and said, "He can't be moved or he will bleed out. We need Legna Extract to stop the bleeding and close the wound."

I opened my PAK pulling out my First-Aid kit.

I smiled and said, "I never leave home without it."

Dad open the extract and applied it to the huge wound stretching across his stomach.

He reapplied the cloth and placed pressure back on the wound.

It wasn't doing anything.

Dad picked up the blood soaked cloth, threw it across the room, and yelled, "God dammit! The wound is too severe for the Legna to work properly on a Irken. If no one gets here soon he will bleed out and die."

I looked at Purple. He was barely breathing.

I looked at my hands and thought back to my dream.

He saved my life, now it's my turn to save his.

I lifted my right hand up, and grabbed a sharp piece of metal next to me.

Dad looked at me as I picked it up and asked, "Zia what are you doing with that?"

I looked him, smiled and said, "I'm puting your theroy to use."

Dad looked at me and said, "But it may kill him."

I responded. "It's the only chance he has to make it out of here alive."

I cut my hand open, across the sparkling mark, and let my blood drizzle into his wound.

His body began to move and twitch rapidly.

I whispered to my Dad, "God, I hope this works."

**25 MINUTES LATER**

"His body excepted the foreign DNA and adjusted to it."

Dad said examining Purple. He was talking to the peramedics about coming to His body had filled out closely to how my Father looked.

Instead of looking twig-like, like he was before, he had filled out. He had the look of a teenager, his jaw fairly pointed, his chest and limbs were rather skinny, and his wounds had began to close.

"When will the paramedics get here?" I asked.

Dad placed his mic back into his PAK.

He looked back at Purple and said, "About 20 minutes, but he should remain stable until they arrive."

"Until who arrive?" I turned around to see Tagien carrying Aunt Tak in his arms.

I looked at him and said, "The peramedics. How is Aunt Tak?"

Tagien gently sat here down and said, "I don't quite know, but I think she broke her leg and a few ribs."

I walked over to Aunt Tak and knelt down. Right away I saw her arm was dislocated and her leg was broken.

I pressed my hand along her rib cage.

Yeah, there were definatly some broken ribs.

But how did Tagien know that?

I opened my mouth to ask him, when Aunt Tak began to stir.

She opened her eyes and said, "God dammit. What the hell happend while I was out?"

I looked at her and said, "We were able to save some survivors from the explosion. We found Red and he had a severve fever causing him to be deillusional and that was before the explosion."

Tak looked at me and said, "He didn't look right when we first saw him and he looked even worse during the trail."

I continued , "We found Purple and he was in a severe condisition. He wasn't going to make it, so I made a rash decision."

Tak looked toward my hand wrapped in a bandage.

Her eyes grew big.

She tried to look behind me, but her injuries wouldn't let her move without grunting in pain.

I took a step to the side, revealing Purple as Dad wrapped his wounds.

She gasped and said, "You use Genomorphic on him..."

I nodded and said, "It's the only way we could seal the wound in time."

Dad looked at Tak and walked over to her. Dad knelt down and began to tend to her wounds.

He grabbed Tak's dislocated arm and said, "Tagien can you grab your mother's shoulders."

Tagien knelt down and grabbed on to her shoulders.

Dad looked at Tak and said, "Ok Tak, this is going to hurt."

He pulled on her arm until I heard a pop.

Tak sreamed out, "AHHHHHH!"

Dad let go and said, "Sorry, but it was the only way to get it back into the socket."

He moved down to her leg, he took some metal rods and bandages, and made a make-shift splint.

I heard a groan from behind me.

I turned around to see Purple was waking up.

I walked over and knelt next to him.

His eyes slowly began to open.

The dark violet pupils turned toward me and he said, "Am I dead?"

I smiled and said, "No, but you came pretty close there."

His eyes opened wide and said, "Zia? Is that you?"

I smiled and nodded. He tried to sit up, but I stopped him and said, "No, you can't move or you will re-open your wound."

He lied his head on the ground and smiled.

He looked at me and said, "I am sorry I couldn't stop it."

I nodded and said, "I know."

I heard the sound of voots landing.

I turned around to see the peramedics have arrived.

The voots opened to reveal sevral medical SIR unit and Nina.

They ran down and placed Tak and Purple on the hover gurneys.

Nina stepped up to me and said, "Red is currently in the infirmary, more specific, the I.I.C.U."

I rasied an eyebrow.

Nina shook her head and said, "Irken Intesive Care Unit. He was exposed to a neurotoxin found in a plant called Yungi Gurdli. He currently in remission."

Dad looked up and said, "The floating lotus? But they only relese their toxins when they shed their pedals every 10 years...Gaz's Garden."

"God dammit. He been exposed for 10 years. " Dad placed his hand in his face.

The medical SIR units loaded the gurneys into the voots, Dad and Tagien got in with Tak.

Nina ran off and got my voot.

The doors closed and they made their way to the infirmary.

This has been one heck of a day.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

RED TALLEST

I gently opened my eyes.

The room was bright, filled with monitors, wires, and machines.

I tried to lift my hand up only to be held back by a set of handcuffs.

"Why am I handcuffed to a bed?" I asked myself.

A voice said, "You were exposed to a neurotoxin that cause severe paranoia, bodily deterioration, and eventual insanity. They were put on to prevent you from doing harm to yourself and others."

I turned my head to see who was talking. It was a familiar looking woman.

She spoke again, "Red, do you know who I am?"

I looked at her. She had light pink hair with black antenna, bright red eyes, pale skin, and wore a pink invader uniform with a golden locket. She didn't have gloves though.

But bandages that covered her palms.

I looked at her and thought moments ago.

No she can't be...

"Zia?"

She smiled and nodded.

It is her, but...

"How did you get so big in one hour?" I asked, completing my thought aloud.

Zia smile disappeared.

She sighed and said, "Red it hasn't been one hour..."

She paused and pulled up a virtual calendar and said, "...It has been 10 years."

The words hit me hard.

"What? No! It only been one hour, we had just gotten into the biospheric dome, we had took a wrong turn and..."

I stopped.

I had no idea what happened next.

Zia lifted up a box and said, "Your mind and body were kind of in control of you for a long time after you played with my Mother's floating lotus."

She open the box revealing a small device.

She held it up and said, "This will give some of your memories back from those missing 10 years, but not all of them. The rest you will have to try to remember."

I looked at the device and she said to me, "You did some very bad things while had no control. Do you still want your memories back?"

I looked at her and nodded.

She pressed a button and placed it on my PAK.

Wires came running of of the machine and into my PAK.

* * *

All of a sudden, the memories came drifting into my mind.

Memories filled with anger and disbelief.

I caught glimpses of places that only lasted a second.

Places like a garden, a party, a house, the massive, the citadel, my private quarters.

There was one memory that stood out amongst the rest.

It was of Zia holding her hand to the sky showing a shining light coming from her palm.

The light consumed the me and then another memory that began play out fully.

I was in the top of the spike of judgment, looking at a camera.

I was holding something up and was yelling about it.

I had no idea what I was yelling, the whole thing was silent.

Purple jumped on me and took what I was holding, it was flashing now.

Oh god.

I knew what it was now.

It was a plasma grenade.

Why did I have that?

What was I trying to do, kill myself?

I froze. That was what I was doing.

Purple looked at the camera and spoke.

Purple? What is he doing? Let go of the grenade before...

A fiery blast consumed him and everything went dark.

* * *

I trembled in fear.

God I did that, I really did that.

I turned my head to see I was back in the room with Zia still sitting next to me.

Tears ran down my face, burning my skin, but I didn't care.

I looked at her and said, "Purple is..."

"Right here."

A voice came from behind Zia.

There sitting in a hover wheelchair was Purple, but he looked different.

His body looked a lot like the way Zim and Tak's bodies looked.

I yelled, "Purple! God your alive!"

He drove the wheelchair closer revealing his leg was put in a splint, and his right arm was wrapped in bandage. On his left wrist he wore a purple braided bracelet.

He smiled and said, "It good to see my old friend is back."

I smiled and asked, "How did you survive the blast?"

He waved his hand toward Zia and said, "She saved me from the rubble, and throught Zim's Genomorphic theory was able to save me from bleeding out. Which is also why I look like this."

I tried to sit up to so I could speak, but again the handcuffs restrained me once again.

Zia looked at the handcuffs and held her hand over them.

The device began to hum and disangaded the lock.

I sat up and lifted my hand. I looked at her and asked, "How did you do that?"

Purple looked at me and said, "Don't you remember?"

I looked at him and said, "I remember bits and pieces but not everything."

Zia sighed and began to remove her bandage.

Her hand began to sparkle with a light.

She turned her palm toward me revealing the shining mark on her palm.

I reconize it from some of the memories.

She said, "As of one month ago, I was declared Harken Zia, leader of the Irken Empire."

I stared in shock.

She smiled and looked at Purple.

Her eyes shifted to his palm and she said, "Purple can you take off your bandage?"

He looked at her with a questional look.

He began to peel off the bandage to reveal his hand sparkilng with a little light.

Purple eyes grew big.

"The gift of the Harken."

"Since I saved your life using my blood, part of my power shifted to you." She said.

Purple looked at her and said, "Does this mean..."

"No you don't have to rule anyone anymore."

Purple smiled.

I looked toward her and asked, "So if we aren't the tallest anymore, what will we do when we leave here."

She turned her head towards me and said, "Though you had no idea what you were doing the Irken concil wants me to punish you..."

I looked down. Oh god, they're going to execute me.

"But I decided for you to pay this debt thought a mission, but they will call it a 10 year banishment. You and Purple are to go explore the vast regions of space, stopping to take notes, samples, and find the best place to eat, with the exception of Foodcourtia, for 10 years. When those 10 years are up you will be able to come back to Irk."

I lifted my head in excitement and looked at Purple who was bouncing in the wheelchair.

Zia smiled and said, "But I do want you to come to Earth once a year, so that we can all meet up."

She looked toward Purple and said, "And have some cake."

Purple smiled and carefully replaced the bandage.

The door open and a small SIR unit with a black bow tied on it's anttena, came walking in with a box in it's hand.

"Lady Zia your voot is ready for departure." said the SIR.

Zia stood up and said, "Thank you Nina you can go a get something to eat."

Nina smiled and said, "Thank you Z!"

She gave Zia the box and skipped her way out of the door.

Purple looked at Zia and said, "Is Nina malfunctioning?"

Zia laughed and said, "No she had gotten locked into sentiant mode after her fight with Invader Nari. She thinks for her self now."

Zia looked in the box and pulled out two bracelets.

Purple looked at the braclets and said, "Why did you bring the holo-bracelets?"

She smiled, brang them to Purple, and said, "You will need these while traveling the universe, they are now psychicly linked so you think of the diguise, it will appear."

Zia walked toward the door and said, "I will see you soon, my friends."

She smiled and closed the door.

I looked at Purple and asked, "So what is this?"

I pointed to a the braclet on his wrist.

He replied with a smile, "It was a gift from hope."


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**TAGIEN**

It been one year since I last saw my cousin, Harken Zia.

I really don't see her very often now that she the leader of an empire.

But today, she coming to Earth to celebrate her birthday and check on our family and friends.

I heard the clnaking of metal going down the hall.

I turned and looked at the door to see a SIR unit, standing in the center.

It primary color was a dark blue and had a series of flame echching going down the side of it's head.

"Hey Tagien, Zia will be here in 5 minutes. So be ready with her gift."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Ari. You go and get your present ready for Nina."

He smiled and walked down the hallway.

I have got to thank Zia for sending me Ari.

I have to say I like the name she gave him. Ari which is the irken word for protector.

She sent it to me for my last birthday, knowing I had always wanted one.

I grabbed the box contianing music player. She has been on that planet for one year with no music. So I made her an wireless MP3 audio player, with the help of my Dad.

I walked out the door of the house, and made my way out of the biospheric dome.

I quickly made it to the landing pads.

My parents and sister was already there, along with my aunt, uncle, and little cousin.

I almost forgot this will be the first time Zia actually gets to meet her little brother, Goza, in person.

She has seen video and picture over 8 months he been alive, but she hasn't even got to hold him yet.

I heard the fimiluar hum of voots landing.

Two voots landed on the landing pads.

One was my cousin's bright pink voot with the Irken royal insingia insribed into it, the other belonged to Purple and Red. It had multiple shades of purple and red painted all over it.

The voots opened up and Zia was the first one out.

She smiled and said, "Too slow!"

Purple jumped out and walked over to her and said, "It's no fair turning off your jets and, using gravity to go faster!"

Wait?

He's walking.

Not floating.

This is so weird.

Red jumped out and wobble as walked towards...

Oh come on! Him too! These guys floated around for stinkin forever and now they walk!

This makes absoulty no sence to me!

Red must have undergone geromorphic because he looked just like Purple.

The both wore a pair of black pants, a black jacket, a t-shirt (color varied to who wearing it.) and a pair of black boots. Instead of gloves Purple had his hand wrapped and Red wore none.

Zia hugged Purple and Red at the same time, and said, "I miss you my old friends."

She let go of them and Red practily fell off the launch pad on to Zim.

"Owwww!" Red and Zim said at the same time.

Red tried getting up and said, "Sorry, I'm still getting use to walking let alone gravity."

Zim help him up and said, "It's no problem, it just takes some practice. A tip thought if you feel like your going to lose balance use your PAK legs as a support."

Zia and Purple jumped jumped down to where they were standing.

Nina jumped out of the voot in her bunny diguise and jumped down to Ari.

She pulled out microchip and put it in Ari head.

She smiled and said, "There you go Ari. One diguise coming up."

She flicked Ari antenna and he turned to little light blue dinosaur.

He jumped around chasing Nina, it was a pretty strange sight.

Zia walked over to her parents and hugged them both.

I looked at Zia as she held her little brother for the first time.

She smiled and said, "He is so sweet."

Purple and Red looked at the small infant. Red asked, " It's so tiny! Who does that belong to?"

Zim smiled and said, "This the newest addition to our family. My son, Goza."

They stared at the little baby, with green skin and purple hair.

Purple got in close to the child. Goza grabbed Purple's antenna.

"Owwwww!" Zia gently slid the baby's hand off and handed it Gaz.

"Sorry, he still hasn't learned antenna aren't playthings." Zim said.

Red laughed and said, "Well what are we waiting for. Isn't this suppose to be a party?"

Zia smiled and said, "Then let go!"

Everyone began making their way back to the bioshperic dome, except for me.

I stayed behind looking a the two voots.

Look's like my adventures in space are coming to a close.

I felt a sudden burn across my hand. I pulled up my glove, revealing a shining light.

Or maybe they are just beginning...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. A Note from the Desk of Shadow of Eyes

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW...

I am offically done with this part of their story, but there is going to be a third part. But I am a little intersted in some other fan fiction writing topics. I will write a few new ones and come back to it. Now I want to thank you all for reading and dealing with my horrible grammmer. As a thank you I will keep this page updated with my favorite reviews from the first and second book.

Here we go!

* * *

Purest of the Hearts chapter 20 . Jul 3

*RAGEQUITS*

*RAGEQUITS*

*RAGEQUITS*

*THROWS 3DS ACROSS ROOM*

DAFUQ, TALLEST?! WHAT THE HELL?!

JokerCarnage5 chapter 3 . Jul 1

Wow, the Tallest are dead? Shit just got real!

F-ckthesystem125 chapter 10 . Jun 23

She's alive and rich. YOW!

F-ckthesystem125 chapter 9 . Jun 23

Okay she not dead? XD

F-ckthesystem125 chapter 8 . Jun 23

Now she dead?

F-ckthesystem125 chapter 7 . Jun 23

She dead. That's the end of it.

F-ckthesystem125 chapter 6 . Jun 23

Peanuts? The scariest person in the show is allergic to PEANUTS?! THAT'S HILARIOUS!

JokerCarnage5 chapter 8 . Jul 8

Reading this makes me smile so hard that I feel like my head will explode.  
Invader Zim has entered the realm of Star Wars epicness.  
STAR WARS!

Purest of the Hearts chapter 9 . 12h ago

(GODDAMN. One moment we're at 7 chapters. Next we're at 10. Now I look back and we're at 17! Jeez XD You're updating faster than I can read, but I'm not complaining) Oh no...Please, leave Purple out of it! D:

Purest of the Hearts chapter 10 . 11h ago

"Drop the bat, ma'am. You a holding a loaded weapon."- ?, Transformers

(Damn. I think his name was Semor Simmons)

Purest of the Hearts chapter 14 . 11h ago

Oh God XD Now GIR really does have a girlfriend

Purest of the Hearts chapter 13 . 11h ago

*gives GIR a stuffed rubber pig and a banana* Why don't you go watch TV with your new friend?

And you did Zia and Nina perfectly :3 As for Taigen, well, we hardly see him, so there isn't much I can say for him :p

Purest of the Hearts chapter 17 . 11h ago

*is reading chapter 17* Damn...Last chapter...Oh well, the cliffhanger seems promising-Wait, what da fuq? Chapter 18? HELL YEAH! YAAAAAAAAAY!

Purest of the Hearts chapter 16 . 11h ago

I wonder what flavor the cake was OwO

Hey, where's Nina? D:

* * *

These are my favorite so far. I will update every month or so.

Be sure to check out my newest story that's going up, "The Invader Zim and Friends Dare show!" Post dares in the comments and dare charters from Invader Zim and other shows and see how they play out.

Signed,

SHADOW OF EYES


	27. Sorry My Bad!

I regret to say this but I had to stop production of the dare show I wasn't getting any dares. But I have put in work two fan fictions that will knock your socks off. Go ahead and check out The Alchemist and The Impossible and Blind to the Truth 

so very sorry for the confusion

signed,

_**SHADOW OF EYES**_


End file.
